His resentment, Her Love
by Lady Zinndel
Summary: My version of things. No love without hate. Vegeta in his glory...totally in character I believe. Currently on hold at this time.
1. When it all fell apart

**I do not own anything but my imagination! **

**My first fanfic...**

**  
**

... It had been a month since Vegeta had moved in with the Briefs at capsule corp. ...

"Woman! Get your lazy ass up and fix my lunch!... Now!" Vegeta was screaming into Bulma's closed door.

Bulma rolled over and opened her eyes, "Oh, that bastard! Why does he have to yell at me all the damn time?" She closed her eyes hoping that he would get the hint and just go away.

"I will blast through this door if you do not come out and fix my lunch, women." Vegeta was getting really pissed.

"You asshole, fix your own damn lunch!" Bulma screamed back at him. She got up and went to her dresser to get dressed. A blast shattered the door to pieces.

"Ahhhhh! You stupid idiot, what do you think you are doing?" Bulma yelled trying to cover her self before Vegeta saw her nearly naked.

Vegeta walked through the door to find Bulma only wearing a bra and panties; she was trying to cover her self. She was not doing too good of a job because Vegeta could see just about everything.

Oh how interesting... What in the hell am I thinking? I am the king of the Sayjins! This pathetic female is nothing.

Bulma reached out to get her robe and put it on. " Fine I will make your damn lunch just get out. Now!" She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I am going to take a shower so do not be in there long." Vegeta turned to follow her down the hall when he noticed a figure had stopped Bulma in the hall. It was Yamcha. That stupid idiot. Does she not smell the scent of another female on him? They deserve each other. Stupid humans. Vegeta watched as Yamcha went into the bathroom with Bulma. " Baka." He went on down to the kitchen to wait.

" Hey babe, what are you doing today? I was thinking that we could go to the beach and go skinny-dipping. What do you think? We could do some bad and naughty things." Yamcha was trying to watch Bulma getting dressed through the frosted glass of the adjoined room, but could not get a clear view. Bulma had never had sex with him or even flashed him. He had to satisfy his needs some how so he went to other girls behind Bulma's back.

" Yamcha, I do not feel like it today. And I have already told you that I will not have sex with you, until we are married!" She had finished dressing and had to go get Vegeta's clean clothes out of the laundry room. Why does he always try to get me to sleep with him? I don't even know if I still love him. Well I love him, but I don't know if I am in love with him. We brake up and get back together like 50 times a week. I really need to think about this. But at a later time, I still have to fix that asshole's lunch, then clean up after him. He drives me crazy!

After awhile Yamcha told Bulma bye and left. Vegeta walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He was taking off his shirt when Bulma walked in with his clean clothes. Vegeta watched Bulma as she put his clothes on the counter; she was telling him that she would have his lunch fixed when he got out of the shower. She noticed how he was looking at her; it was like he was staring right through her.

Kami, he has got such a good-looking body!... Oh man, I really do need a brake. I am attracted to Vegeta's body. Bulma left the room in a daze.

Vegeta could since the approaching ki of his rival Goku. Why is that imbecile here? I do look forward to the day I will beat him into the ground.

"Bulma! Are you here?" Goku was standing in the kitchen when Bulma came down.

"Hey Goku! Whatcha need?" Bulma started fixing some sandwiches for Vegeta. "Well, while you are here I can fix you some sandwiches too, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, Chichi was going to fix lunch before she sent me here to ask you to go with us. But I am starving. Thanks Bulma." Goku sat down at the table and watched Bulma make sandwiches. "I came over to see how you were doing, and to see if you wanted to go with me, Chichi and Gohan to a museum, in Egypt? It is about kings and stuff like that. You know how Chichi is about Gohan and his studies. She said that it would be good for him. Hey where is Vegeta?"

"I am right here you feeble minded idiot." Vegeta walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. He ate the sandwiches Bulma made for him and sat there listening to the two talk.

" I would love to go with you guys to the museum. When are you going?" She set the plate full of sandwiches in front of Goku and sat down beside him.

" We are going next Friday."

" Oh, that would be great! So I will have plenty of time to go shopping for the trip. Thank you so much Goku!" Bulma leaned over and kissed Goku on the cheek.

Vegeta stood up and stretched, unwinding his long black tail from his waist as he did so. Bulma looked over at him and got up to wash the dishes. Goku thanked Bulma for the food and then left.

"So tell me woman do you kiss everyone you see? I do not think that kakarot's mate would be too pleased to hear that you are kissing on him." Vegeta leaned against the front of the refrigerator with his arms crossed. He was watching her wash the dishes.

" I do not kiss everyone. And the kiss I gave to Goku was a friendly kiss on the cheek! And Chichi doesn't get mad at me for it because she knows this. What business is it of yours? You don't even know of the word friend do you? No, you just go around destroying planets for fun." Bulma was trying not to get pissed off but knew that it was no use because Vegeta was always trying to get her to fight and argue with him. It was like he enjoyed it.

" You seem to kiss that fool Yamcha alot. You go into the bathroom with him for a long amount of time. Kakarot comes along and you kiss him even if it is friendly. Do you have sexual relations with him too?" Vegeta smirked at that.

" Number 1, Yamcha is my boyfriend and number 2, I donot have sex with anyone! My sex life is none of your business." Bulma turned around to face him. " You really are an asshole!" she threw the coffee cup that she had in her hand at Vegeta.

Vegeta easily swatted it away. " How dare you throw things at me woman!" Vegeta was right in front of her. Their bodies were almost touching. " You will show me respect, I am the king of all Sayjins."

"You are the king of a dead race. This is Earth and here you are nothing. Maybe you were a king or whatever on your planet but not here. Your planet is no longer in existence." Bulma took a step back. She was up against the sink and could not go anywhere. Vegeta pushed up against her hard and pinned her to the sink. Bulma raised her hands and pushed against his chest trying to move him away from her.

"Women, you really are pathetic." Vegeta laughed at her and walked away.

Why does he do that to me? Why does he have to look so good and feel so good? And why in the hell am I thinking this? I am losing my mind; I have really got to get a grip on what I am thinking. Bulma cleaned up the broken cup and went up to her room to try to fix her door that was in millions of pieces. Her parents had gone to America for a company meeting, and would not be back for another two weeks. Her father was on the brink of another invention and had to go have it approved in America. Her family owned one of the largest companies in the world, they were also one of the richest families in Japan.

That baka onna, who does she think she is? I will have to put her in her place. She will know who I am. I have to admit I do enjoy the way her eyes shine with fear, I will have to do that more often. Vegeta walked out to the Gravity room and started training. Why can I not concentrate? I can not stop thinking of that pathetic onna. She is nothing to me; she is nothing but a whore. Vegeta got an idea and a smirk crossed his face.

Ring... Ring...

Bulma answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Said Yamcha on the other end.

"Hey honey, what is it? Are you going to take me out tonight?"

"I... Uh... No I can't I have to run some errands tonight. I am sorry babe."

"Oh ... well... Ok I guess that we will just have to go out tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Well I got to go so I love you, Bye."

"Love you too, bye." Bulma hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Why was he so distracted? I guess I will call him back and try to talk to him and find out what is wrong. So she called him back.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Uh... Hello?"

"Hey honey, I called to find out what is wrong, do you want to talk?"

"Oh... Uh... No nothings wrong but I can't talk right now. _... Hey sweetie who's on the phone?_"

"Sweetie???? Who is over there with you??" Bulma was getting upset.

"Uh... that... Is, it's not what you think!"

"Oh is that so? Then explain yourself!"

"..._ Dear come back to bed. ..._" Then the phone hung up.

Bulma started crying. "Fine if he wants to do that then I can do the same thing too. I will go out and have a good time."

"So you found out that he has been with others have you?" Vegeta was standing by the door the whole time.

"You bakayaro! How long have you been standing there? I hate you!! Go away!" Bulma then stormed out of the room and went to the bathroom. Vegeta started laughing at her.

I will just have to get even with him then, I do not need him. Bulma put on her short shorts and skimpy short shirt. She was going to go out to a party that one of her friends was throwing down the street. She knew that there would be some hot sexy guys that wouldn't mind being with her.

... 3 hours later ...

Bulma returned to find Vegeta sitting at the table. "Why are you up so late?" Bulma asked just abit tipsy from her night of drinking and partying. She sat down beside him.

"None of your business onna. Where have you been? You smell." Vegeta sat there staring at her.

"I do not smell thank you, I just had a few beers. Well more than a few but..." She started to laugh.

"I care not what you do."

"Ok, whatever Vegeta. I think that I am going to go to bed, good night." Bulma got up to go to bed.

"You smell of other men, have you been screwing them also?" Vegeta got up to follow her up the stairs.

Bulma got to the top and turned around to face him almost falling on him in the process of doing so. "Look... I do... not like the fact... that you are such an asshole... but damn take a day off, moron,... ok."

Vegeta grabbed her by the wrists and slammed her up against the wall, receiving a look of fear from her. "I do believe that I like it when you look at me like that." He put his face close to hers. His sayjin senses could pick up the sent of her fear and something totally different. His eyes widened as he recognized the new sent. She was in heat. The sent of her was very arousing to him. He could feel his shorts getting just alittle too tight.

Bulma looked up at him, "Vegeta... please, look I am sorry... I just had... alittle too much... to drink tonight, that's... all."

Vegeta pushed up against her hard and leaned his head down to where his lips brushed her ear, "Tell me woman, do you like what you feel?" He pushed his hardness against her.

Bulma gasped at the suddenness of the movement, she could feel her self-growing hot. She tried to squirm her way out from Vegeta's grip but found that the more she did this the more he pushed against her. "Vegeta get off of me. I just want to go to bed." She whispered.

Vegeta smirked, "Answer me onna. Do you like it?" He pulled back his lips to reveal his fangs and drug them across her lower neck, causing blood to run down her shoulder. He let her go and walked down to his room and shut the door.

Bulma let out a small cry from the pain of the cuts. She ran to her room shut the door behind her and locked it. What just happen? What... I... God he was huge! What am I thinking? I... am very tired. I am going to bed. Bulma changed clothes and went to bed.

Vegeta laid down on his bed rethinking of what had just happen. How can a stupid onna like her make me feel so aroused? She is below me I am the king of all Sayjins, I should not even associate myself with such a low class human. She is only good for fixing that stupid machine and maybe even a good fuck. I need to get away from this mud ball of a planet!

**Reviews are welcome...tell me what you really think.**


	2. The offer was made

** Nope I don't own a thing but the mind that came up with the actions that these charaters (that are not mine) do. **

** Sarktld...yeah I updated this for you! Put the muffin down! )**

**Chapter 2.  
**

...Bulma awoke with a horrible headache. "Oh man, I think that I had way too much to drink last night." She then put her robe on and walked to the bathroom to take a shower to help clear her mind. "Damn I look like shit. I will have to wear alot of makeup today." She started the water and took a nice long shower until she heard a very familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Woman get your ass out of there! Now! That damn machine broke again." Vegeta was standing on the other side waiting for her to come out.

"Well I am sorry, I am busy at the moment. I am sure that you can wait." Bulma was getting out and wrapping a towel around her.

"Get out of there now before I drag you out. I want it fixed now!"

"Give me a damn minute, you baka!"

"ARRRRH" Vegeta opened the door and grabbed Bulma by the neck and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Vegeta stop! What are you doing?!" Bulma was trying to hold onto her towel around her.

"Onna you have nothing of interest to me." He slammed her up against the wall opposite the bathroom.

"Vegeta you are hurting me, let go. I will tell Goku what you are doing." Bulma was trying not to cry from the pain that came from the side of her neck, that he was so tightly griping. "And he will stomp a big mud hole in your ass too!"

"I do not think that you want to do that. See if you do tell him, then you put the rest of your family in danger. Tell me do you really want to do something like that?"

"No! Please don't. Fine I won't tell him, just don't hurt anyone." Bulma felt a sudden heaviness in her gut.

Vegeta took his hand from around her neck, he watched as a trickle of blood ran down the side of her neck. He had reopened the cuts that he left the previous night, with a smirk on his face he leaned down to her face, " That is a good girl, now go and fix that damn machine."

Bulma felt the wetness going down the side of her neck; she put a hand up to feel it thinking that it was just water. When she saw the blood her eyes grew with fear and anger. "What did you do?"

Vegeta started to laugh at her, "Onna, you really do not know do you?! What was it that you said that you drank last night?"

Bulma wrapped the towel tighter around herself, "No, I do not remember... and I only had a few beers last night." She looked up at him.

" I do not think that you should be drinking anymore if you can't remember. Now go and fix that machine." With that he walk down to the kitchen.

Oh, what did I do last night? I know I went to that party... but I don't remember anything else. Did I do something I shouldn't have? I guess Vegeta does have a point, I shouldn't drink anymore. Bulma walked down to her room and changed into her clothes. She put a bandage on the cuts and went down to the G.R. to see what needed to be fixed.

Vegeta was standing by the door of the giant machine, "What took you so long?"

"I was getting dressed. What did you do to it now?"

"I did nothing, it was the stupid technician that screwed it up."

"My father and I are not stupid, and you are lucky I know how to fix it. I don't even see why I fix it for you." Bulma walked through the door and turned around to face him.

Vegeta stepped up in front of her. "Because that is all you are good for."

She took a step back and hit the wall to the inside chamber. "That is not all that I am good for." She realized just how close he was, she started to get a little nervous.

He was dangerously close to her now, "Oh, well what else are you good for then?" He was enjoying this immensely.

"Vegeta ... Please." Bulma tried to move past him.

Vegeta slammed his hand against the button that was just to the right of Bulma's head. It opened the door behind her.

Bulma fell onto the floor of the gravity room. Vegeta walked past her, "Pick your self off the floor and fix this damn thing."

She looked up at him, "Hey, fuck you moron. If it weren't for me and my dad, you wouldn't have this machine to train in."

In an instant Vegeta was on top of her and pinned her hands beside her head, "I do not have to have this machine, it is a convenience. And if it wasn't for your friend, Kakarot, I would have already killed you and the inhabitance of this mud ball of a planet."

Bulma squirmed under him, "Get off of me, Vegeta!! I do not have to fix this thing for you, you know. I don't have to do anything for you."

"Oh, what's wrong? You didn't complain last night, you really seemed to enjoy it. And it would be in your best interest that you do as I tell you."

She looked up at him with a look of surprise, "You lie! I would never let you touch me, even if I was drunk!"

"Is that so? Even if I did this?" He pushed his hips into hers.

Bulma gasped at the movement. Oh, Kami. Why does he have to be right? What is wrong with me? She could feel her self-starting to get aroused.

"I do not hear you objecting." Vegeta leaned down to whisper in her right ear, "You like it don't you? See you can't lie to me because I can smell the scent of your arousal." If I don't stop this now, she will know what effect it has on me. Although I am sure she would be a good lay. He noticed the bandage on her neck where he had raked his teeth across her skin.

"Vegeta stop." She had started to squirm again.

"Answer me onna, do you like it?" He pressed his hips harder into hers, he was getting aroused himself, and quickly.

"Maybe I should ask you the same."

"You have nothing I would want from you."

Bulma could feel his arousal through his shorts and hers. "Well your body tells me different." Kami, he is big, he would rip me in two!!... What am I thinking he is a killer, a monster, and ... I love the way his muscles flex when he moves.

Vegeta knew that it was no use to hide it so he decided to continue for a few more minutes. He took his hand off her wrist long enough to rip the bandage from her neck. "Answer me onna, do you like the way I make you feel?" He licked at the cuts on her neck.

Bulma whimpered, "You tell me." She pushed her hips up against his, "I offer my self to you. When you want it and where you want it. This will only be between us, and us alone."

Vegeta got up, "I do not need a whore." He walked out the door and took off flying.

Bulma finished fixing the G.R. by dark, and Vegeta still had not came back. She then took a bath and went to bed.

Vegeta flew to her balcony and sat there watching her sleep. Does she know what she has gotten her self into? I will make her regret she ever offered her self to me. After he got out of the shower he went to her room. He dropped the towel to the floor as he climbed into her bed. "Woman, wake up... I have come to claim what was offered to me." He rolled her over on her back.

"Huh, what? Vegeta..." Bulma glanced at the bed side clock, "It is 3 o'clock in the morning." She went to roll back over but Vegeta held her in place.

"Did you not say when and where I wanted?"

"Yes, I did but you also said that you did not need a whore!" She tried again to roll back over but Vegeta held her even tighter.

"I have come to take your offer." He spread her legs with his and slid his hips to meet hers.

"... Vegeta... can we talk about this tomorrow?" She squirmed alittle under his weight.

"When and where I want...," Vegeta unwrapped his tail from his waist and slid it up the inside of her thigh, "These are in my way..." He ripped her panties off and threw them across the room.

"Hey... There was no need in that!" She gasped as his tail reached its' destination, and it flicked back and forth teasing her. Bulma could feel her self-growing hot, she was getting real wet.

"This is in my way too..." Vegeta then tore her nightshirt from her body and threw it also. Her scent is intoxicating... Leaning down he rubbed his hardness up against her.

Bulma whimper as she felt him against her, Kami, he is too big! He will kill me, what was I thinking? Of all men why him?

He bent down to her ear, "Once I take you for mine, you will not bed no other, till I am done with you. You will not tell anyone of this, at all, or you will not live to regret it. Understand?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"And as you said in your offer, when and where I want it."

Again she nodded her head.

"Good." Vegeta pushed the tip of his tail into her and flicked it inside of her. He pulled it back out, it was dripping with her wetness. He placed himself at her entrance, pushing into her, he looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

Bulma held back a scream, tears of pain began to form in her eyes. She had trouble regaining her breath.

"You were untouched!" He held himself in her, he could feel her stretching to take him.

"You really thought that I was fucking everyone. I do ... did have some self respect." She took a deep breath, "You are hurting me... you are... too big."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you gave me a offer that I couldn't refuse." Vegeta began to pull out and push back in. I was right, she is a good fuck. I think that I will enjoy this.

"Vegeta ... please... it hurts." She was trying not to cry.

He started to fasten his pace, "You will get use to it." his tail started to sway back and forth as he felt his climax starting to build.

Bulma felt herself relax a bit as the hurt started to turn into an unbelievable good feeling. She put her hands on his back, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Vegeta was building up as his pace quickened, he seemed to go deeper when she put her legs around him. He felt her tighten around him as she climaxed. Feeling her nails rake across his back, he sank his fangs into her neck. With one last thrust of his hips he spilled his seed into her. He then rolled off of her, "Onna, get some sleep, you will need it."

Catching her breath, she looked over at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Vegeta got up and grabbed his towel before he left the room. Yes, she will most definitely need her rest. He went to his room and went to bed.

Bulma got up, went to the bathroom, and got another change of clothes, before going back to sleep.

**Yep...reviews peeps...reviews. **  



	3. And it was sealed with blood

...The next morning Bulma went to get up and took a sharp breath from the pain of last nights' activities. She glanced down at her bed, saw the blood and it all came back to her. I can not believe that I actually gave my self to Vegeta. Great, I am 16 and a murder's whore. What have I done?

From the G.R. Vegeta started to laugh as he read Bulma's thoughts. She must not know that the sayjin race has the ability to read the thoughts of those we mark as ours'. So, the little onna is hurting... It has yet to begin. He continued his training.

After about 30 minuets of soaking in a hot bath to ease the pain, Bulma got dressed and ate. She was about to leave when Vegeta stopped her at the door, "Woman, where are you going?"

She looked up at him, "I am going shopping, why do you want to know?"

"Fix my lunch first. How long are you going to be gone?"

Bulma turned around and threw her purse on the couch, "Fine, and I don't know how long I will be. I have shopping to do before I go on that trip to Egypt." Vegeta went up to take a shower. What does he think, that he owns me or something?!

There was a knock on the door, Bulma answered it to find Yamcha standing there with a rose in his hand. "Bulma, honey, I can explain! Just give me a chance." He walked in past her.

"Look Yamcha I really don't like to admit it but I have known about you and the other girls. I was just hoping that you would stop and try to make a real life with me. But no, I didn't want to sleep with you so you decided to go sleep with other girls. You don't love me, maybe you did at one point in time but now ... " She put the last plate of food on the table.

"Oh, you really think that I don't love you?! I put up with your attitude, your bossiness, your impulse to be in charge all the damn time." Yamcha took a step toward her.

"Look I have to go. I need to go shopping for a trip next Friday. So if you could just leave..." She went to walk by him to go to the door, but he grabbed her.

"Bulma, why do you think that you have to wait until you are married to have sex? It's not that hard, let me show you." Yamcha pushed her against the door and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Yamcha get off, I don't love you... I am not going to have sex with you! Stop!" She pushed him off her and went to run past him, his hand came across her face.

"You will be with me. You will give in to me. Now!" He crawled on top of her, he tried to rip her skirt off, but she moved.

Vegeta had been watching from the stairs, he walked over and grabbed Yamcha by the throat. "You should have stayed dead the first time I killed you." Bulma dodged out of the way, "Vegeta don't kill him."

"I should kill him." He threw Yamcha out in the street and shot a blast of energy at him, it missed but worked for its purpose. Yamcha left.

"Vegeta... Thank you." Bulma whispered as he shut the door and walked past her.

He turned to her and held her to the door, his tail slid up her leg, flicking furiously against the crotch of her panties. She started to breath heavy, Vegeta could smell her scent, a smirk formed on his face. He stuck his finger in the top of her blouse and pulled down, popping the buttons off as he went.

Bulma flattened her self against the door, knowing what was coming she slid her skirt to the floor.

He is not ripping my skirt, must he rip everything I wear? She looked up at him when she heard him laugh. _If it is in my way I will. _ She opened her mouth to say something but he covered it with his. He kissed her roughly, tearing her panties from her, he pushed his tail into her. When it reached her end he swayed it in her harshly, causing her to fly into an immediate orgasm. He quickly pulled his cum coated tail from her and let it sway back and forth behind him. Vegeta formed another thought to her, _I can read your thoughts little onna. So do be careful of what you are thinking. _

She looked at him in surprise, "How?... Why?...". She was unable to finish her questions, some how Vegeta slipped out of his black training shorts, grabbing her by her ass he picked her up and slammed into her. Bulma moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making his thrusts harder and quicker. She felt another orgasm building, "... Vegeta..." her body felt like it could take no more. Her walls tightened around him, milking him for all he had.

Vegeta let her down, "Woman... When do you become fertile?" he put his shorts back on.

"Uh... Next week. Why?" Bulma started to pick her clothes up, but stopped after rethinking the question. Oh no, I could get ... but it can't possibly happen, he is a ... Wait... I am just worrying over nothing. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom, to take a shower.

Vegeta had been listening to her thoughts, he started to laugh. He followed her to the bathroom, Bulma was in the shower when he came in. " Onna, you have alot to learn about the sayjin race. Just to let you know... Yes, I could get you pregnant ... but only if I chose to. I have the ability to make myself fertile or not. You are not worthy of such a thing so do not ponder on it. You are nothing but a whore to me, someone to fuck. It can happen ... look at your worthless friend Kakarot and his mate, they had a brat. And yes you worry over nothing ... You are a pathetic human not worthy of being my mate."

Bulma stuck her head out of the glass door to the shower, " Trust me Vegeta I would never want to be your mate! I hate you! You are nothing to me...You never will be! Go to hell, you bastard." she regretted the words that she had said as Vegeta grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the back of the shower.

"You are not worth my time." He smirked as he watched the water rain down on her body. Such a wonderful toy. How does she do this to me ...? I must have her again. He took his other hand and ran it from her left breast to her thigh, pulling her leg up to his waist. With the hand he had around her throat he pushed her head up, his mouth met her viciously. He allowed her to explore his chest and stomach with her hands. "Do you like what you feel?"

Bulma looked down briefly to see water cascading down his chest and stomach. "Yes."

He took a step into her, she started to pull his wet shorts off but had a little trouble. With one quick movement Vegeta ripped them off. He penetrated her with ease, "You surprise me, most of my concubines have never pleased me as well as you do." Vegeta suddenly sinced the approaching ki of Goku. Ahhh!!! What does he want now? He pulled out, "We will finish this later." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and left.

Bulma stood there for a moment before finishing her shower. When she got out she went to her room to get dressed.

"Hey, Bulma! Are you here? I need to talk to you."

Bulma came down the stairs to find Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Goku sat down at the table, "Well, yes. Where is Vegeta? He needs to hear this too."

"He is upstairs, I will go get him." Bulma ran up the stairs to find Vegeta. She found him in his room. "Goku wants to talk to you. I think that it is important."

Vegeta grunted and followed her to the kitchen, he sat down opposite of Goku. Bulma stood beside him.

"The androids have came a bit earlier than expected. They are here now. Later tonight we are all meeting at Master Roshi's to find out more. We know that there are three of them."

Bulma started fixing dinner, "Are you guys going to eat here?"

"No, Chichi is fixing dinner at home so we need to get going soon." Goku stood to leave.

"Bulma, what happen to your neck? You have cuts." Gohan asked looking up at Bulma.

"I... Uh... There was an accident in the lab, that all. I'm ok." Bulma glanced over at Vegeta briefly, he was watching her intently. Piccolo could since the tension between the two of them. He could also smell Vegeta's scent on her when she walked by him.

After they left, Vegeta got up and stood behind her, "That was a little too close for comfort, next time cover it up."

"Look Vegeta it is not my fault that you have a slight biting problem. You have no right telling me what to do. Just because I sleep with you doesn't mean that you own me." Bulma kept her back to him.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back; he licked her from her ear to the cuts. Pulling harder on her hair he bit into her, reopening the cuts. Licking the blood that flowed from the wound, "I do own you. I mark you as mine. I do suggest that if you do not wish for me to rip your clothes again, you should take them off your self." He let go of her.

She turned to face him, "You do not own me. I do not want to do anything with you." she ran past him and up the stairs into her room.

Vegeta followed her and cornering her in her room. He seized her by her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "Woman, you told me any time and anywhere I wanted. You will do as I say,... Now."

She slowly took her clothes off and took her place on the bed. He crawled on top of her; he placed his dick at her entrance and moved it up and down her womanhood. He could feel her getting wet, "Tell me do you still not want it?"

Bulma looked him in the eyes, "Go to hell Vegeta. I hate you."

Vegeta grabbed her by her throat and slammed him self into her as far as he could. Pushing against her end hard, "I hope that you will learn from this."

She cried out as pain shot through her body. "Please stop, you're hurting me. I will not do it again,... just please stop."

He laughed at her and kept on savagely grinding into her. He watched as she began to cry it just made him push into her harder. "You are nothing, you will never be anything. You worthless human, you will never talk to me like that again. I hope you remember this next time. I look forward to the day I defeat Kakarot, I will enjoy killing you. Then destroying this miserable planet." Finally he thrust his hips one last time as he emptied his load in her. He pulled out and watched as her blood mixed with his seed, it came spilling out of her. "Clean your self up."

When Vegeta left she got up and cleaned up, putting on a new change of clothes. She put some make up on so it would cover up her red puffy eyes.

After she got ready to go, she got out her capsules and threw the one that held her hovercraft.

**Again I ask that you review. Since I am new at this I would like to know if I am doing ok with it. Thanx!**


	4. of an inoccent

**Yeah, yeah, I don't own crap...but the imagination of this story.  
**

When she arrived at the turtle hermit's house everyone was already there. Goku and Chichi were sitting on the couch with Roshi, Krillin and Gohan were sitting on the floor beside the coffee table; Yamcha and Piccolo were sitting in chairs on the opposite end of the table, and Vegeta standing in the far corner. "Well hello Bulma, we were just about to start." Master Roshi motioned for her to sit. She sat across from him on the floor. As she walked by Piccolo caught the strong scent of Vegeta on her; he glanced over at Vegeta, who was watching Bulma's every move.

Master Roshi started first. "Well, we all know that the androids were not suppose to be here till next month. But it seems, as we were wrong. We also know that there are only two of them."

Goku then spoke. "Yeah, they have let us know that they are here, but they haven't destroyed anything yet. Gohan you said that they have talked to you, ... What did they say?"

Gohan shifted beside Krillin. "Well, they told me that they will give us two weeks to be ready. And that they would let us know after the two weeks is up. They really didn't look that strong. Mom can I train too?"

Chichi had an angered expression on her face. "No Gohan, I don't want you to get hurt. You need to stay home and study. I do not want to have to worry about you too."

"You know Chichi it is in his blood to want to fight. He is half sayjin, you know. The fate of the world depends on this, I think that they will need every bit of help that they will need. I do believe that, that means Gohan too. I am sure that nothing will happen to him." Bulma said to Chichi.

"You know Chichi, Bulma is right, they will need every bit of help. And sayjins are known for they're wanting to fight." Master Roshi told her too.

Chichi was pissed at this point, "Fine, but if anything happens to my Gohan I am holding you responsible!" crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alright!!! Dad can I start training with you tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

Goku smiled at his son. "Yes, you can train with me tomorrow."

They all stood up to get ready to go, "Hey Bulma, why don't you and me hook up later?" Yamcha asked walking up beside her.

"Not after that stunt that you pulled today. I can't believe you tried that!" Bulma was glaring at Yamcha. Everyone turned his or her attention to the both of them. They were used to Bulma and Yamcha arguing but this seemed a bit different.

"Bulma don't worry you would not be worth the effort of it." Yamcha said to her.

Bulma got enough of being called worthless she swung on him, catching him offguard. Her fist connected with his jaw, he was shoved back from the blow. "I will show you not worth it, you bastard! I have had about enough of that shit!" She screamed at Yamcha. She punched him again only this time landing in his gut causing him to double over. Finally she kicked him in the face, he fell on the floor bleeding from his mouth and nose.

Everyone was looking at Bulma with astonishment, they had never seen her so mad before. Bulma turned and walked out the door and went home. They all watched as Yamcha picked his self up off the floor, and left as well.

Vegeta, who was still standing in the corner observing it all, snickered at the whole thing. Maybe the little onna is stronger than I give her credit for. We will just have to see. Although I must admit, that was quite amusing.

When he walked out side Piccolo stopped him before he could leave. "Vegeta, I do not know exactly what is going on, but Bulma is Goku best friend. I suggest that you not hurt her in anyway." He then turned and left Vegeta standing there.

What does that green creep think that he knows? It is non-of his concern, soon I will surpass Kakarot and kill them all. I think that I will now spare the onna just to amuse me. Vegeta took off toward Capsule corp. When he got to the house Bulma was already in bed and asleep, he walked into her room and watched her sleep for a few moments. He then stripped of his clothes and got into her bed with her. His tail caressed her thigh and worked its way up to her womanhood, he noticed that she wasn't wearing her nightclothes. He softly ran his hand from her lower stomach to her right breast, teasing it he slowly slid on top of her. He spread her legs with his knee and lowered him self to her entrance. Gently he entered her; she moaned and pulled her legs up. Vegeta slid his arms under her and reached around and held her by the shoulders. Holding her in place by her shoulders he moved graciously in and out of her.

Bulma awoke to the greatest feeling that she had ever felt; her hands found them selves a nice spot on his lower back. His tail flicked at her arms, she began to stroke his long black tail.

Vegeta felt this and the sensation it gave him he could hardly control his actions. His strokes into her became deeper and a bit faster, he started to purr in her ear. What is happening to me? How can she make me feel like this? Mine ... She is Mine ... He raised up and kissed her passionately, then he kissed down to the cuts.

Am I dreaming? Is this Vegeta? I have never felt anything like this before ... I wish to never wake from this dream. Never... Vegeta... She put her legs around him, to give him better access to her.

He read her thoughts. _Yes, onna this is a dream. And you will wake from it... _

No, I wish not to wake from it... Her climax tore through her body, causing her to arch her back, and pushed up into him.

Vegeta couldn't hold back any longer, with one final thrust, as deep as he could, he released his royal seed into her womb. "Mine." He sank his teeth into her, pushing his fangs deeper into her skin. He suddenly stopped in realization of what he was about to do. I almost bonded my self to this pathetic human. I am a king, I can not bond to a low class human. He rolled off her and laid next to her.

Bulma eased her breathing down, she rolled over to him and placed her arm across his stomach.

...Bulma awoke to the phone ringing, she went to answer it and realized that she was not alone in her bed. Vegeta was looking down at her, her head was resting on his chest. She grabbed the phone from the table beside him. "Hello?"

"Bulma... Hi."

"Chichi...?"

"Yeah... I was wondering if I could talk to you about last night? Are you ok? What did Yamcha do? Should I come over?"

"Uhhh... Chichi let me call you back later. This is not a good time right now, ok.?"

"Oh ok. Just call me back sometime today. Bye."

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and looked up at Vegeta.

He rolled out from under her and got dressed.

"Uhhh..." Bulma felt sick to her stomach, she too got up and got dressed. Vegeta went down stairs to the G.R. to train. Bulma went to the kitchen to start breakfast, she got sick and threw up.

"Woman, what is wrong with you? Why have you not fixed breakfast yet?" Vegeta looked at her from across the room.

Bulma looked up at him, "I don't feel well ..." She passed out and fell to the floor. Vegeta picked her up and put her on the couch, he sinces a smaller ki coming from her. Before he could ponder on it Yamcha broke the door in with a powerful energy blast.

"Where is Bulma? I will make her pay for what she did to me." Yamcha glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta took a step toward Yamcha. Yamcha shot another energy blast only this time it was aimed at Vegeta's head. Vegeta blocked it easily, "You are really pissing me off! They never should have wished you back to life after I killed you. But this time you can't come back." Vegeta hit Yamcha in the stomach and sent him flying out the door that he just demolished.

Vegeta and Yamcha were in the heat of battle when Bulma woke up on the couch. Her head was spinning, she heard Yamcha screaming at Vegeta somewhere in the backyard. She could hear the energy blasts. "Oh no, now what?" She got up and went outside to find out what was going on. When she stepped out she saw Vegeta standing over a nearly dead Yamcha, Vegeta was going to kill him. She saw Vegeta form an energy blast in the palm of his hand and aimed it at Yamcha.

"No ... Vegeta ... Don't kill him!!!" Bulma ran between Vegeta and Yamcha just as Vegeta let the energy ball go. It hit Bulma in her side, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Vegeta stood there a moment before he picked her up and took her in the house. He put her in her bed. He looked down at her and realized what the fading ki was that came from her, she was pregnant. How could that have happen? It's fading ... It was a male...

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo showed up not long after. Yamcha had already left, Goku asked Vegeta what happened when they saw Bulma. Vegeta told them as Piccolo healed her. While healing her, he noticed the tension in Vegeta, he also noticed the quickly fading ki of a child within her. So I must have been right. I hope she realizes how dangerous he is, and how much danger she put her self in. More so now. Of all people... Bulma and Vegeta...

Goku told Vegeta that he would talk to Yamcha and not to kill him. When they went to leave Piccolo stopped to talk to Vegeta. "You do know of the presence within her?."

Vegeta flared his ki, "It is non of your business, so stay out of it. I am warning you. What the onna and I do is not your concern." he walked back into the house. Piccolo left with the others.

Vegeta went up to Bulma's room to see if she was any better. For 2 days Vegeta watched over her and trained, for 2 days she was unconscious.

On the 3rd day she woke up. Vegeta was in the G.R. training when he sinced her ki stirring. So, the onna is awake now. He went up to her room to see her. She was still sitting in bed when he walked in. "Do you feel any better?"

Bulma looked over at him. "Yes, I believe so. What exactly happened? I don't remember much." She got up and was looking for some clothes to change into.

Vegeta watched her. "You got involved in some thing that did not concern you. The Namek healed you, had he not you would be dead right now." He leaned up against the wall.

She turned to look at him, "You did it. You hurt me, you were going to kill Yamcha. You ..."

Vegeta stood up straight, "Well, it all worked out to my advantage. That idiot will not be back any time soon, and I don't have to worry about the brat." he glared at her from across the room.

"What ... what brat? What in the hell are you talking about? Just go, I want to be alone... so leave me be." She turned back to her clothes.

Vegeta snorted and walked out. She doesn't even know she lost the brat she was carrying. A son ... Next time I will be abit more careful. He went back to the G.R. to train some more.

Bulma took a long bath, after she felt better she went down to fix something to eat. When she finished her brief meal she went to her lab. She had been in the middle of some genetic work on Goku and Vegeta's blood. What she found had been very interesting, the sayjin' blood was somewhat different from human blood. She had wanted to get a sample of Gohan's blood but was interrupted by recent events. Her research on the Sayjins was not going too well, as far as they all knew there were only two of them left, Goku, and Vegeta. Bulma was looking over her data on her computer when she felt the presence of someone watching from behind. She turned to look straight into Vegeta's chest, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were training."

"I was but the damn thing broke again. You need to fix it." Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.

"No, Vegeta not this week. I have started and I do not want to ..." Bulma walked around him to the door of the lab.

"I have told you that I have the ability to stop that. And it is what I want remember? Must I remind you every other day?" He followed her to the G.R.

"Vegeta don't you ever have enough? And I do remember, but some times I don't feel like it." She shut the door behind her.

Fine, I will just have to remind her of her disobedience later. Vegeta took to the air to go train elsewhere.

I don't even see why I waste my time on this. He is just going to brake it again. Oh well Dad will be back home soon and he can help me with it. Bulma fix the minor problems that had gone wrong with the start up program. Later she would have to correct the by pass code to the main drive that ran the gravitational system in the computer. "Damn I am so tired, I think that I am going to go in and go to bed. Vegeta will just have to make his own dinner."

Bulma was in the process of changing when Vegeta came back. He walking up to her room when he noticed that his dinner had not yet been made. "Onna, why are you not fixing my food?"

She turned to him as he walked into her room, "Well maybe it is because I do not feel like fixing it. I want to go to bed, I feel like shit. Now, do you mind..." she finished slipping on her nightshirt.

Vegeta just stood there looking at her. "Are you telling me that you are not going to fix me my dinner woman?" He walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Yes, Vegeta that is exactly what I am telling you. Are you going to hurt me now because I wish not to fix you food?" She glanced up as if silently challenging him to do something to her. Oh, Kami, please not tonight. I am not in the mood for such things.

Vegeta slightly smiled at the thought that he read from her. "No, Onna, take yourself to bed you look like shit." With that he turned and walked out of her room, and down the hall to his room.

"Oh that asshole, I wish that he would just drop dead." Bulma got into bed and feel asleep.

**Thank you for the support my peeps! Review this chapter and let me know if I am still keeping everyone in their character's role. **


	5. Through the eyes of love

** I own it all but the characters.**

** This chapter is for Goodlife93...Hope ya like it.**

...Bluma screamed as she awoke to a big blast from the backyard, "Oh no, ... Vegeta!" She ran down stairs and outside to find the G.R. in a huge rubble. "Vegeta!... Vegeta! Where are you?!" She was digging through some of the debris searching for him.

"Ahhh!" Vegeta was pushing some scraps of metal off of him when Bulma came over to him. "Leave me woman, I am fine. I do not need your assistance." He was bleeding pretty badly and was struggling to stand.

"Vegeta just shut up and let me help you! You are hurt. You need to go to the infirmary." Bulma tried to help him stand up but he pushed her away.

"No, I need not your help! I can ..." Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious.

Bulma calls some of the Corp. employees on the enter COM to come help her get Vegeta to the lab infirmary. Once there she striped Vegeta of his clothes and puts him in the regeneration tank. She had made a replica of the one on freeza's ship. It was built to heal the injured worriers. The subject would sit in the tank with an oxygen mask on and it would fill with this water chemical a would regenerate the skin, muscle and bone tissue. It would heal them in a matter of hours.

Bulma hooked up the monitors to the tank so she could keep an eye on his progress. She then went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat and some coffee. While in the kitchen Chichi called.

"Hello?..."

"Hi Bulma! You never called me back! I heard what happen! Are you alright?"

"Yes Chichi I am fine. There is not reason to worry."

"Oh, Bulma I think that you should make Vegeta leave. He almost killed you! He is very dangerous, you know."

"Chichi, I am fine and it was kinda my fault anyway. Listen I have to go...ok. I will talk to you later."

"Ok then... Bye and be careful."

"Ok I will... Bye."

After Bulma hung up the phone, Goku showed up. "Hey Bulma is everything ok here? I felt a big blast of energy then it was gone. Where is Vegeta?"

"No not everything is fine. Vegeta blew up the G.R. when he was training this morning. I had to put him in the regeneration tank." Bulma led the way to the infirmary where she had left Vegeta.

"Well, he doesn't look to good, Bulma. It might take him awhile in the tank." Goku glanced over Vegeta in the tank then over at Bulma.

"I do hope that he will be alright." Bulma sat down in a chair that she had sat beside the tank.

"Yeah, he will be alright. Just give him a day or so." Goku stood next to her.

"Have you heard anything new on the androids yet?" Bulma asked as she stood to leave the room to go back to the kitchen.

"No, not yet. I guess we will just have to keep training till they decide to let us know something." Goku followed her to the kitchen.

Bulma sat down at the table. "Well, I guess that there is nothing that I can do to help at this time."

"I guess not but I have to go, Gohan is waiting on me. I told him that we would train together. I will see you later Bulma."

"Take care, bye." Bulma finished her coffee as she watched Goku leave. After a hot relaxing shower, she goes to the lab to complete a new invention on a nuclear reactor time bomb. About 3 hours later Bulma checks in on Vegeta to see if he is doing well.

I do hope that Vegeta will be ok. I am soo tired. Bulma pulls a chair up to the side of the tank and falls asleep.

About two hours later Vegeta wakes. What am I doing in here? And why is that foolish woman sleeping? Does she not know that I did not need her assistance? The alarms started to go off, to let Bulma know that Vegeta had awoke.

Huh… What was that? Vegeta is awake! He is ok! Bulma looks up to see Vegeta staring down at her from inside the tank. She gets up and starts pressing buttons on the computer to drain the tank.

Bulma tried to help Vegeta out of the tank but he pushed her away. " I do not need your help. I will be just fine. Get away from me woman." Vegeta passed out. Bulma finally got him to his room and left him to rest.

Damn jerk, why does he have to be so …… oh well I am tired I think that I will go to bed.

……..Bulma opened her eyes slowly, she noticed how dark it was in her room. She glanced at her bedside clock, it read 8 o'clock. Why is it so dark at 8 in the morning? It should be bright with the sun shining in my balcony glass doors. Bulma sat up and looked around her dark room, she noticed that someone was standing by the pulled curtains of her balcony. As the shadow came toward her, she noticed that it was Vegeta. Why is he here? He is normally training at this time. Oh shit I forgot to set my alarm to get up and fix his breakfast. Damn…..

Vegeta read her thoughts and smirked. " No onna, I am not here because you conveniently forgot my breakfast, again. And yes, I am usually training by now. But I had something else in mind this morning. " He stood next to her bed. He brushed his hand across her cheek as he reached for her hair, grabbing her by the hair he pulled her head back to look up at him. He could see the worry in her eyes. _ Onna you have nothing to worry about… _ He leaned down and kissed her somewhat roughly.

Bulma heard him through her mind, she had forgotten that he was able to read her thoughts. She would have to be more careful of what she was thinking. The kiss took her by surprise, she expected to be yelled at or something of that manner.

Vegeta pushed her back down on the bed and proceeded to be intimate with her. Why do I have these feelings of content when I am with this female. She should be nothing to me, I am a king not a low class human. This has to stop, and it will when I defeat that idiot, Kakarot. Then I will destroy this miserable planet and the woman along with it. Vegeta laid next to Bulma as she drifted off to sleep. Vegeta laid his thoughts to rest as he too drifted into sleep, with his tail wrapped around her.

It was 5 o'clock when Bulma finally woke up. She got dressed and went down stairs to start fixing Vegeta his dinner. Great now I am really going to get bitched at. He hates it when I am late fixing his food. Oh no, I didn't get up to fix him lunch either. Or even breakfast.

_Calm yourself onna, I am in no hurry to eat at this moment.__I will not be eating tonight. _

Bulma paused at the bottom of the stairs. _Why not? You should eat. I do not think that you are fully healed. _

_My health is none of your concern. I will be training at a near by island. I need to be away from any distractions, I will become a super sayjin. I will surpass Kakarot and defeat the androids. _

_Fine. But do be careful. _ Bulma turned to go back up the stares to her room.

_Hmm. _

Bulma laid back down and went to sleep.Vegeta landed on a deserted island well away from any distractions. I will now succeed in becoming the legandary super sayjin and then I will surpass beond that. I will defeat Kakarott and destroy this miserable plant. I might even spare the onna. She seems to be usefull after all. vegeta started to train.

Bulma woke up to her bed side phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bulma... did I wake you? I am sorry but there is a very important meeting in about 5 minutes at my house. Something has came up and I think that Goku wants Vegeta here too."

"What? Is it about the Andriods?"

"Kinda, Goku just told me to call everyone and get them here."

"Well ok, but Vegeta is not here. He went somewhere to train. Something about getting away from distractions. Just let me get dressed and I will be there."

"Ok see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye" Bulma hung up the phone and started getting dressed. What could be wrong? I hope that everyone is ok. Well if I am to be at Goku's in 5 minutes then I had better hurry. Vegeta is going to miss out on this one. After Bulma got dressed she left.

Vegeta had reached the super sayjin level but was still pushing to go further. He had heard Bulma's thoughts. I just might go to find out where the androids are so that I can destroy them. Then Kakarott. Vegeta took to the air towards Goku's.

Bulma walked into Goku's house, "Hi everyone. What's going on?" She sat down at the table with everyone.

Vegeta watched Bulma walk into the house from above. Well I guess I could tolerat Kakarott and his horrible harpy. And that silly half breed brat of theirs. How could he sink that low.

Everyone was surprized to see Vegeta walk in the door. " Hi Vegeta, Bulma said that you were somewhere training." Goku said from across the table.

"I have my ways of finding things out." Vegeta glanced at Bulma who appeared to be shocked. "Now tell me what is this about and where are the androids?" Vegeta stood behind Bulma who leaned forward slightly.

Goku was standing behind Chichi on the oppisite end of of the table from Bulma and Vegeta. "Well, we do have word from the androids and it don't seem to be good."

"SON GOKU! COME OUT AND PLAY! " The voice came from outside.

They all stepped outside to see who was out there. It was the Androids, they had finally came. They looked like young teenagers, a boy and a girl.

"Well, since we are all here, lets introduce everyone." Said the blond girl. "Lets see now, I am guessing that the old man is Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, and the cute bald one must Krillin. And the Black headed woman is Chichi and the kid beside her is Gohan. Oh and the three greatest ones are Vegeta, Son Goku and Piccolo."

The Black haired young boy then steped up beside the girl. " I am 17, this is my sister 18." 17 then let his eyes roam over the crowd that was staring back in somewhat of a shock. He then stopped his gaze fell on one that his sister had not named. She had very beautiful long blue hair, the most unusal color blue. "Tell me sis, who is the one with the blue hair?" 18 looked at the girl that stood alittle off from the rest of them. They all were staring at Bulma.

Bulma was becoming very frightend. Oh no, why me? Why is it always me? I can't take this!

Vegeta could since Bulma's fear, he wanted to laugh at her thoughts. _ Onna, stop drawing attention to yourself. _ "You don't need to concern your self with that pathitic girl, you wont be around long enough. " He flared his Ki up enough to create a small wind storm.18 shot a blast into the middle of the group causing them to scatter. Vegeta powered up and returned the attack.

Bulma started running when the fight started. No one noticed when 17 took off flying after Bulma. He cornered her on a cliff not far from where the fight was.

17 walked up to her. "Tell me your name and I wont kill you."

Bulma backed up a step to were she was right on the edge of the cliff. "B... Bulma... Please don't hurt me!" She started to shake from fear.

"Now why would I do that? I think that we could become REAL good friends...don't you?" He took another step toward her.

Bulma sank to her knees." I will scream, and Goku will kill you where you stand."

"No, I don't think so. You really don't want to scream, Bulma."

Bulma glanced up. She took a power drain gun from her waist band of her jeans. Bulma took aim and fired. She had 5 minutes till he regained his full power. Lucky for her, her father insisted on self-defence classes. After about 4 minuets of her punching and kicking him he started getting his powers back. He was begining healing himself. She Then screamed. 17 picked her up by her throat and punched her in her stomach. He threw her on the ground and kicked her into a tree.

Bulma could hardly breathe.I'm going to die! I don't want to die like this!

Vegeta Heard Bulma's thoughts, He through another bolt of energy at 18. Piccolo who was beside him turned and asked Goku if he knew where the other andriod went. Vegeta picked up on 17's power, it was not that far away. He took off toward it.

Vegeta arrived, were the android's ki was, He stood there taking in the sight that was before him. Bulma was picking her self up from the ground beside a big oak tree, she looked pretty bad. She had blood coming out of her nose and mouth, but she got up and lunged at the android as hard as she could.

Vegeta was suprized to see that she knocked 17 down. 17 looked alittle cut up and dirty but seemed to be healing himself fast, his power was getting alot stronger by the second.

Bulma was picked up by the throat by 17, he shoved his hand in her stomach and fired a small energy ball that sent her flying off the cliff. Vegeta noticed that is was only strong enough to knock her out. 17 was going to fly off to catch her, but vegeta shot him in the chest with a large ki blast as he flew by him to get Bulma.

Vegeta caught Bulma in mid-air, she was almost lifeless in his arms. Anger from somewhere within him flared at seeing her like that. Vegeta stood in front of 17, "Never come near mine ever again ... your death will take even slower than it has to!" He took Bulma back to capsule corp.

He went back to the battle after he laid her down in her room. When he got back the androids were gone, but everyone was still there. "Namek, the woman needs your assistence, she is at Capsule corp. Where did those stupid androids go, they have really pissed me off. I will make sure that you will need tweezers to pick up the pieces." He took off in search of them.

Goku looked over at Piccolo. "What was his problem?"

Piccolo glanced at Goku then back in the direction that Vegeta took off in, "I think I know." then started off to Capsule corp, to see about Bulma.

**There it is...ok after this chapter...I have ideas and I already have the next chapter half written. I can't tell you what will came but I can tell ya that it is about to get real harsh! The only thing that I will comment is "Poor Bulma."**

**What I didn't mention is that a lot of this story I am some what retelling parts of my own life...and the rest...is all of the imagination. I hope that you will continue to enjoy ... His resentment, her love.**


	6. Comes the loss

**Don't own nothing but the actions I think...**

When Piccolo got to Capsule corp. he found Bulma passed out in the bathroom she had been throwing up. Blood was everywhere, she was in real bad shape. Piccolo picked her up and laid her on the bed. After Picolo used his healing powers, he sat on the bed beside her.

Bulma looked up at Piccolo and smiled. "Why did you heal me? I don't understand. You used to hate us."

"I have grown to respect son Goku. And you mean alot to him, you are what they call a bestfriend on this planet."

" Thank you Piccolo, if there is anything that I can do to repay you, just let me know."

Piccolo glanced away long enough to see if the ki he felt in the next hall was Vegeta's, but it must have only been a worker for the company. " Yes Bulma, there is something."

"Well, what is it? Just name it."

"You know that Goku would not approve if he was to find out about you and Vegeta." Piccolo glared at Bulma.

Bulma looked horrified. "How... what... what are you talking about? I don't know what you are talking about." She started to fidget.

Piccolo was not pleased with her answer. "Bulma, you are in a lot of danger. Of all people you should know how dangerous Vegeta is. Do you really think that he would not kill you if he got the change. Expecially if you end up pregnant again."

"I ... I ..was pregnant? Piccolo I think that you have confused me. I was never pregnant, at least not by Vegeta. Or anyone for that fact. There is nor will there ever be anything between me and Vegeta." Bulma sat up.

" You really don't know do you?! Just STAY AWAY FROM HIM! " Piccolo got up and left from her balcony.

Vegeta had been standing outside of Bulma's room listening to the two of them talk. He had to surpress his powers to keep from Piccolo detecting him. Who dose that green idiot think that he is?! I should crush him where he stands. Vegeta walked into Bulma's room.

Bulma was looking in her closet to find some clean clothes and take a shower. She had not heard him come in. When she turned around Vegeta grabed by the throat. "What did that Namek say to you?"

Bulma was trying not to move too much because the more she did the tighter the grip got around her neck. "He.. He told me to stay away from you."

Vegeta was not too happy with her. "How did he find out? Did you tell him? If you did I will kill you now and rid myself of you." He created a ki ball in his other hand, and brought it up to her stomach. "The frist one was not ment for you, but this one is, if I find out that you have told him."

Bulma was starting to panic. "No, I didn't tell anyone. I swear it! He also told me that I was pregnant. I think that he is delusional." She was starting to faint. _Please Vegeta,_ _I didn't tell him, don't kill me._

Vegeta had heard everything that was said so he knew that she was telling the truth. The ki ball in his hand disapated, he threw he on the bed.

When Bulma landed on the bed her power drain gun fell out of her waist band. When Vegeta came toward her she shot him. His power was gone before he reached the bed. "Look, it is 6 o'clock now and it should wear off in the next 7 hours." She shot him again with it. "I turned up the voltage."

Vegeta was powerless and pissed. he took off after her when she went down to the kitchen to fix dinner. "Woman! Undo this now!"

"Why? So you can kill me when I do?. No, I don't think so." She started cooking.

After dinner Bulma took a shower and went to her bedroom leaving Vegeta in the dinning room alone to ponder his thoughts. Bulma had just changed into a night shirt and a pair of pants, she was going to go down to the lab. Vegeta appeard in her door and was very angry. "Woman, undo this now!"

"Vegeta, we have already been through this. It is only 8 o'clock, you still have a few hours!" A blast of wind came threw the doors of the balcony, Bulma was thrown back behind Vegeta. 17 stepped into the room and looked around.

" Well Bulma Brifes, I have been doing some research on you and it appears that you are a very wealthy girl indeed. And you are ripe for the picking. Wouldn't you say Vegeta?!" 17 took a step closer to them. Vegeta balled his fists by his sides. "Oh and Vegeta, from my power reading on you, you have seemed to have lost your power. That's a shame, I was looking forward to a good fight before I kill you. And take Bulma for my own."

Vegeta tried to power up but it was useless. Bulma stood up behind him and inched toward her bed.

17 watched her. "That's right you know where you belong, only you are going to belong in MY bed." He took another step toward her.

Vegeta side-stepped in front 17. "You will NOT take what is mine!"

17 looked at him a minute. "Well now, has the great Vegeta taken a mate? By the Sayjin law, if you were to claim a female as yours, then she is considered as a mate. If Bulma has in fact been marked by you then I guess that she is yours, in the means of a mate. But not for long."

Bulma's hand went to her neck where Vegeta had bitten her every time they had sexual contact. I don't understand. What is he saying? This is not possible Vegeta hates me. He must be lieing.

17 saw Bulma's hand go to her neck. "Oh, yes Bulma, the marks are where they could be seen, right on the throat. Well, too bad because you are going to be mine."

_Onna, I would never have you as my mate. So yes, he is lieing. _Vegeta lunged at 17 but it failed when 17 shot him in the chest with a big ki blast. It knocked Vegeta to the ground.

"Sorry Vegeta, not tonight I am going to spare you, just to humilate you. I will save every bit of my strength for your beautiful mate, Bulma. " 17 stepped over Vegeta toward Bulma.

Bulma had grabbed her gun and shot 17 with it. She watched 17 hit the ground, she had turned the settings up on it after she had shot Vegeta with it earlier. "I am not his mate nor will I ever be. I will not be spoken of like an object to be won, or anything of that matter!" She kicked 17 in his face hard enough to flip him backward.

Vegeta had stood up and was now watching, in great intrest, as Bulma was kicking the android around like a little rag doll, on the floor. The little onna is growing in strength. But non-the-less I will make her suffer for this.

After about thirty minutes of Bulma kicking 17 around he left with promises that he would be back to make her pay. "Look Vegeta, I am tired, so I am going to bed." Bulma shut her balcony door and locked it. On a second thought she also pulled the curtains closed.

Vegeta took a step toward her. "You will undo this NOW!"

Bulma then getting brave, took a step forward to Vegeta. "I don't know how to do that yet. It was a new experament that I was testing, only was not able to finish it."

After Vegeta walked out of her room she got dressed into her night clothes, got into bed and turned out her light.

At 12 o'clock Vegeta regained his powers back and deside to go to Bulma to show her that her had them back. He had plans for her. That baka onna will know never to do that again. I should have destroyed her when I had the chance. Vegeta walked into Bulma's room and undressed himself and got into her bed. "Woman wake up."

Bulma rolled over onto her back. "What? Vegeta why are you in here? It is 12 o'clock in the morning and you have to train in the morning and I have more research to do. Go back to bed."

"Yes onna it is 12, and guess what." Vegeta could see the frighten expression on bulma's face when she realized what that had ment.

Slightly backing away from Vegeta she had remembered what he had ment by wakeing her up at this time of night. Oh no, I should have remembered sooner. What do I do now? She tried to jump out of bed, but Vegeta caught her easily.

"Yes onna you should have tought of that sooner but you didn't. Do you know what is going to happen to you now?!" He shoved her under him and ripped at her clothes.

"Vegeta stop! I ment no harm in what I done. Please don't do this. I will do anything that you ask but please don't do this. Not again." Bulma started crying and tried to cover her self.

Vegeta grabed her wrists and held them above her head. " I know that you will do as I say. You are mine to do with as I please. You should have tought about all of this before you offered your self to me. And now you will know what it is like to be rendered powerless and humilated." He spread her legs wider and looked down at her. "I think that I will enjoy this."

Bulma shoved herself upward till her head hit the headboard. "Vegeta please, I will never ever do that to you again. I swear it."

Vegeta smirked at her. "Yes I know that you wont." He pulled down on her wrists at the same time he brought his hips up to meet hers. He entered her with a forced that knocked the breath from her. She was unable to scream out in pain. After three pain endureing hours finally Vegeta rolled off of Bulma, "Woman you will never do what you did again. Or next time I will kill you." He rolled over away from her.

Bulma laid there for awhile before going to the bathroom and cleaning up. She noticed that the bite marks were still bleeding, she put bandages over them to try to stop the bleeding. She went to bed and fell asleep.

After Vegeta knew that she was asleep he rolled over to her. "Onna, you are more of a distraction than I thought you would be." He moved her hair off of her neck and face. "What's this? Onna, you will never cover my mark, while you are in my presence." He removed the bandages from her neck. Vegeta got dressed and left to go to his island, to train.

17 watched as Vegeta left, Vegeta couldn't since his ki because he was still rendered powerless by Bulmas' power gun. 17 entered through Bulmas' balcony and took Bulma. He took her back to the lab where Dr. Gero had made his Andriods. 17 put her in his room and locked the door when he went out to speak with his sister. "18, guess what I have." He walk up beside 18, who was looking at a computer screen full of letters and numbers. "What? Or do I even want to know?"

17 looked down at his sister and smiled. "I have Vegeta's mate, Bulma. And I am keeping her as my own."

18 stood up and turned to face her brother. "You should have killed her. Vegeta will be looking for her. I do not want them to know where we are just yet." She walked to the door. "What exactly are you planing to do with her?"

"I am going to have you analize her to see if she can become one of us. She will be mine, I will turn her against Vegeta and the others." He walked past 18.

"17, I am going to be busy for the next couple of days it will have to wait. You just make sure she doesn't excape." 18 walked down the hall to her own room and disappered into it, locking the door behind her.

"Oh I asure you my dear sister she will not be going anywhere." With that he unlocked his own door and locked it back behind him. 17 laid down beside Bulma who was still sleeping. Oh yes, my beautiful Bulma you are going to be mine. Poor Vegeta will be missing you soon.

Chichi was standing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand when Goku and Gohan returned from their afternoon of training. Chichi looked worried and tried to call Bulma again. "Goku, have you heard from Bulma lately?"

Goku walked over to stand by his wife. "No. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I have been trying to call her all day and I can't get an answer. Will you go over there and make sure that everything is ok."

"Ok I will, but can I eat first? I am really hungry."

"I will have lunch ready when you get back. Gohan will you help me?"

Gohan nodded and started to get out the plates as his father went to Bulma's house.

On the way to Bulma's house Goku could since Vegeta near by, Vegeta was growing stronger. When Goku got to Capsule Corp. he couldn't find anyone. There was no note or anything, it looked like no one had even ate breakfast. This was not like Bulma to leave and not leave a note to where she was going. "Well maybe Vegeta might know something." So he took off to find Vegeta.

When Bulma awoke she found that she was not in her bedroom. "Maybe it's a dream." She drifted off back to sleep.

Goku found Vegeta on the island not far from Bulma's. "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta who was not at all too happy to see Goku walk to where he was standing. "What do you want? I am busy and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Have you seen Bulma? Was she there this morning when you left?"

"Why?" Vegeta started to build his energy level.

"Well no one is at the house and there is no note or anything. She wasn't in bed either, and no coffee to show that she was even up." Goku shifted his weight and stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta powered down. "What do you mean she was not there? She should be fixing my lunch by now."

"I thought that you would know where she was. So you have not seen her at all today?"

"No." Vegeta looked up in time to see 18 fly past the island.

Goku saw her the same time that Vegeta did and they took off after her. She slowed down and stoped after she noticed who was following her.

18 turned to face Goku and Vegeta. "What do you two want? I don't have time for this."

"Well, you will not be in need of time when I am done with you." Vegeta stopped in front of her.

"Oh how interesting. I thought that you were going to ask me about the girl with the blue hair, what was her name again?"

Goku flew behind 18. "Where is Bulma? What did you do to her?"

18 turned her head to look at Goku and smiled, but turned back to Vegeta. "It's not what I did, it's what my brother is going to do to her." She took of and was gone before Goku and Vegeta could follow her.

Vegeta took off to Capsule corp. before Goku could say a word. When he got there he went straight to Bulma's room. "Onna, where in the hell are you?" After a quick search he found the same as Goku, no Bulma.

** Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been busy working...Hope you enjoyed it! Review please...**  



	7. And the pain of regret

**Bulma and Vegeta**

** Yep...I'm back with a new chapter! I own not a thing but maybe the actions that take place...Not sure on that either...**

Bulma woke back up to the same place. "Where in the hell am I? Why am I not in my bedroom?" She looked around the room and found it to be more like a torture chamber. Her eyes rested on a figure in the corner of the room, he was looking back at her. She screamed as loud as she could and ran to the door. 17 cought her before she could reach for the knob, he pushed her back against the door and put her hands above her head. "Now,now, Bulma. There is no one who can hear you or help you."

Bulma looked back at his and started to cry. "Vegeta will come for me and so will Goku. They will tare you apart." 17 started laughing at her. "No my dear they wont. See Vegeta does not want you and they do not know where you are. But that is ok, I will take good care of you." He pressed his mouth to hers.

Vegeta stood in the kitchen of Capsule corp. he could since something wrong with Bulma. She must be too far away, I can't read her. He took to the air to find if he could locate her by her thoughts.

Bulma tried to stop 17, she tried to scratch, punch, strangle, and push him. 17 laughed at her fruitless attempt to make him stop. He lifted her up and dumped her on the bed. "Shall I start with the shirt or the shorts, that you are wearing? I think that I will go with shirt first." 17 grabbed at her top, he ripped it in two. She cover her self as he advanced toward her shorts. Oh God. No not again. Vegeta where are you!

Vegeta could since a strong feeling of fear from Bulma but couldn't locate it. He was hovering over the water not far from the island that he was using to train. He powered up and sent a title wave over the island. "Ahhhhhhh!" Vegeta took off in search of Bulma again.

17 grabbed Bulma as she tried to jump off the bed. He caught her hands and pulled her on top of him, to where she straddled his erection. "Now give me what you give to Vegeta every night." He flipped her under him to where he looked down at her. He watched her struggle against him, finaly when she started to tire, only then did he allow himself the pleasure of plunging into her. The sound of her screaming and the way her breasts bounced up and down where spuring his own desire. Bulma could feel 17 pulsating inside of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that I should have worn protection. See my sister and I are only part machine. My reproductive parts are still very much human. Although it's too late for that, I'm sure." He rolled off of her and got himself dressed and left Bulma on the bed crying. "Oh, don't cry Bulma, this is just the begining." With that he walked out to find his sister.

Vegeta could feel Bulma's anguish, it was so intence that he doubled over from it. Onna, where are you? What has that piece of scrap metal done to you?

Bulma could feel Vegeta but not very strong. Vegeta where ever you are come get me! I don't even know where I am. But please hurry! She rolled over to see what the room looked like in the light. It was more of like a holding room than a bedroom. She was laying on a double size bed. She got up and decided to look around to help find out where she was.

Vegeta went back to Capsule corp. to see if anyone had found out anything. When he got there he found Piccolo standing in Bulma's room. "What in the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

Piccolo turned to face Vegeta. "I want to know if you are the one responsable for Bulma's apsence. What have you done to her?"

Vegeta raised his power level. "Look Namek, this is non of your buisness! I suggest that you stay out of it if you know what is good for you! The Onna is mine."

Piccolo matched Vegeta's power level. "Vegeta I do not want to fight you over this. If you did not take her then the androids did. And what do you mean that Bulma is yours?"

Vegeta surpressed his power and leaned up against the wall behind him. "I find that it is still non of your concern. Why don't you do something useful and stay out of my way."

"Vegeta, you know that Bulma belongs with Yamcha. You need to call off what ever deal you have with her. Goku will not be pleased if he was to find out about it." Piccolo left before Vegeta could say anything to him.

"We will just have to see then namek." Vegeta walked down to the G.R. and tried to train but his mind kept going back to Bulma. "Ahhhhhh!! Onna you are more trouble than you are worth!" He went in to eat then went to bed.

Bulma tried to sleep but was unable to close her eyes. It had been two hours since 17 had left her in the room. Finally she slept, and she drempt.

_Vegeta was standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Onna, I thought that I made it clear to you. I do not want a half-breed brat! You are not worthy of such a gift and privilege." Bulma took a step toward him and shook her head. "No, I don't understand. I don't know what you are talking about! Please help me, 17 locked me up in this room and ..." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and balled his hands by his side. "That matters not to me. Just get rid of the brat before I have to do it myself. Make no mistake Onna, I will kill you if I have to."_

Bulma awoke with a startling scream. "Vegeta? ... No..." She started to cry again. "Why? Goku, you are my only hope. Please come and save me." she wasn't feeling very well, she walked to one of the corners and got sick.

... 2 weeks later ...

18 walked over to her brother, who was looking over some data on one of the computers. "Guess what my dearest brother. You are going to be a daddy."

17 looked up from the monitor screen. "What? When?"

"Well, the imformation that I looked at from the analisis that I took, Bulma appears to be 15 days pregnant."

"2 weeks then. Now there is no way that Vegeta will take her back. I guess I had better spred the good news." 17 left to go look for the Z fighters. He found them at goku's house. "Oh son goku come out I have some good news to tell you!" 17 yelled across the open space to the door of the house.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha came out of the house. They stood in front of 17. Vegeta stepped forward. "Where is the woman?!"

"Now vegeta, you should be nice to me. I am going to be a daddy sometime in the next eight months. Bulma is pregnant, with my child. You will never get her back, so give up." 17 went to fly off but was stopped by a Ki blast, that hit him in the stomach.

"You lie!" Vegeta flew at him and commenced to beating him. Goku pulled Vegeta off of 17 and asked 17 where Bulma was. 17 told them that the lab was in the desert where they would never find it. 17 then died.

They all took off to the desert to find Bulma. Vegeta flew in front of them at some distance. Krillin was the first to find the lab. "Hey! I think that I have found it! Look! " Krillin and the others quickly touched down and went to the door. Goku turned to the others. "Look, after we find Bulma, then we can destroy the lab. I don't want Bulma harmed." Goku walked through the door, the others followed.

18 watched them through one of the monitors. "I told that fool that he should have killed her while he had the chance. Now I have to do it, but not here, we will just have to take a trip first." 18 got up to get Bulma from the room that 17 had locked her in. When 18 walked into the room she found Bulma laying on the cot that had been her bed for almost 3 weeks. "Get up! It's time to go. Now!" 18 grabbed Bulma by the hair and pulled her up from the bed. Bulma was kicking and screaming but 18 still pulled her to the door.

Goku and Vegeta could hear Bulma screaming from somewhere in the back. "Vegeta get Bulma, I will look for the other android. Krillin and Yamcha take the other direction. Piccolo wait out side to see if they come out somewhere else, like a back door that we don't know about." They all seperated in the differant directions.

18 managed to get Bulma out the back. 18 grabbed Bulma by the arms and went to take off to excape, but not before Piccolo saw them.

Piccolo stood in front of them. "Andriod put the girl down."

18 laughed at him. "Do you really think that I will do that? Ok, I will let her down." 18 flew up in the air with Bulma, the ground looked like a blur from where they were. "Ok how about now? Should I let her go now?" 18 let Bulma fall as the others came to join Piccolo.

Krillin cought Bulma as she was falling. "Hi Bulma are you ok?"

Piccolo called over his shoulder to Krillin. "Take Bulma home. We will be there shortly, this wont take long." Piccolo started to chase after 18 along with the others.

Krillin took Bulma home, he laid her down on her bed, and got a cold wash rag. After he placed it on her head he called Chichi to tell her the news. "Hey Chichi we found Bulma she is home now. I think that you should come over and take a look at her to make sure that she is ok."

"Ok Krillin, Gohan and I will be right over." Chichi hung up. She left with Gohan to Bulmas house as fast as she could.

Bulma had passed out when Krillin had cought her. When she awoke she found that she was in her own room. Is this another one of those crazy dreams again, because if it is then I can't take much more of this. From somewhere in the far corner of the room a shadow moved, then came into the light. It was Vegeta.

He moved to stand next to the bed. "No this is not a dream, onna."

Bulma sat up to look at him. "No this has to be a dream. I have drempt of this before, and you were... you can't be real."

"Oh I asure you I am real. Tell me do you dream of me often?"

"Vegeta? I don't remember anything."

"Onna, tell me are you carrying the child of the andriod?" Vegeta glared down at Bulma.

"I ... I ... am pregnant but ..."

Vegeta started to get leave the room. "Wait Vegeta where are you going?"

"I am going to leave, before I kill you. I do not wish to see you." Vegeta left Bulma to cry herself to sleep.

**I am not sure on where I want this to go...but I am just letting my imagination take the lead on this one. I am thinking on making a Sesshomaru and Kagome fan fic...But I don't think that I have the time for it. Well review and let me know what ya think...**


	8. But all becomes clear

**Bulma and Vegeta**

**I shall make this chapter out to Morgain Croix...I hope you like it!**

**Nope don't own them...just borrowing them.**

**  
**

The next moring Bulma fixed Vegeta's breakfast, then left to go to Chichi's house. Bulma came back when she found no one at home at Goku's house. The food that she fixed for Vegeta was gone and the dishes were in pieces all over the kitchen. Bulma started to cry as she cleaned up the mess that he had left for her.

Vegeta was in the G.R., Bulma's father had rebuilt it when he got back from America, but he had left right after that to go on another extened trip. Vegeta now stayed in the G.R., he had came in to eat that moring and desided to take his anger out on the dishes. From the G.R. he could feel a chance in the ki that Bulma gave off, it was quite a bit bigger than usual. He had known that she would be upset about the dishes that he had destroyed, but this was differant than before. It is not possible that I sire the brat that she carries! Vegeta went to the kitchen to see if what he thought was true. "Onna, how far along are you?"

Bulma stood up from the floor, where she was cleaning up the glass. "Why should it bother you? Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Vegeta now stood in front of her, glaring down at her. He could feel his body reacting to her.

"Vegeta, I don't know what your problem is but I don't know how far along I am. I am going to the doctor tomorrow. Now, why do you care?" She took a step back.

Vegeta close in the distance between them. "Because I don't want to sire a half-breed brat. Make no mistake woman, I will kill you if that that you carry is of my blood. I swear it to you." Vegeta went to take a shower.

Bulma stayed in the kitchen to fix Vegeta's lunch. Trust me I would never have his child! I will rid myself of it the moment I find out. I would rather have 17's child than a baka monster of a sayjin. One day I will show him ...

Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, he dropped his head down, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "You are going to show me what? Trust me onna I will find out who's brat you carry. Yes, you had better hope that it is not mine." Vegeta let go of her and sat down to eat.

Bulma went up to her room to take a bath. "Don't worry Vegeta you are not the father. I hope." There was a knock at the door, Chichi and Gohan came in. Gohan went in the kitchen to get a drink of water. "Oh, hi Vegeta. I didn't know that you were here." Vegeta sat there and watched Goku's son fix himself a glass of water. Then watched him, his mother, and Bulma leave. Baka brat, I would never stoop so low as you Kakarot. As to have a child with a human.

When Bulma came home it was one in the morning. "Shit, I will have to listen to Vegeta bitch at me later for it." It was dark in the house, she went into her lab. She started up the research of the sayjins that she had not yet finished. She brought up every planet from earth to planet namek, to see if any other planets could hold life. "Now we can only hope that some of the other sayjins excaped to one of these planets. And pray that we find them so we can ship off their damn king to them."

"Trying to get rid of me so fast? No I don't think so, I am going to distroy this place first. And not before you tell me that the child you carry is not mine." Vegeta was standing not far from Bulma.

"Vegeta, I didn't hear you come in." She turned off the computer that she was working on. "I am going to bed, but first I have to draw some of your blood. I have to have it for the DNA test tomorrow. If you don't mind." Bulma pulled out a needle and a testing tube.

Vegeta held out his arm to her. She tried to draw the blood but the needle wouldn't penatrate his skin. "Vegeta stop it. I need this to find out who's child I have." Vegeta stared at Bulma as she stepped closer to him to try again. She felt her heart beat grow faster and memories of the night that Vegeta was gentle and almost caring. She drew the blood from him and was labeling it when Vegeta stopped at the door. "Don't ever think of that time again. You have taken another to your bed."

"Vegeta, I didn't take him to my bed! He was worse than you could ever be. You could kill me and it would have been better than what he has done to me." Bulma walked past him, to her room. After she changed she sat on her bed and cried.

The next morning Bulma got up at six to make Vegeta's breakfast and to get ready for her appointment. Vegeta walked into the kitchen as Bulma was walking out. "Remember what I told you." He sat down at the table to eat. Bulma left to the doctor.

It was late when Bulma returned home, her eyes were red from crying. She went straight to the lab, where she pulled up everything that she had on Gohan. She opened the folder that held the test results. "Onna, what was the result of the test?" Vegeta walked into the lab. Bulma turned off the computer and closed the folder, she put it in the combination cabinet and looked over at Vegeta. "It is not yours so don't concern your self." She went to walk out but Vegeta grabbed her by the arm. "You had better not be lying to me. If I find out that you are lying, I can think of worse things than death."

After getting in bed Bulma found that she couldn't sleep. "I fear for you and me, my child. But it will be ok, Vegeta will leave before you are born and he will never find out." She fell asleep thinking of things to do the next day.

Vegeta had been waiting for Bulma to go to sleep. He went in the lab and punched in the key code, he had watched Bulma open it. He shifted through the files till he found the one that he was looking for, the one from Bulma's doctor, containing the test result. Vegeta opened it and read it.

_**Miss Briefs your test result has proven to match the DNA of the sample you have brought to us. From the lable of the blood sample, Vegeta is your child's father. If you wish for a retest we will be glad to do one for you. Your instructions after the procedure: you are to rest for three days no lifting or strain of the body. The result of these things could be detrimental to the child. You are to start taking prenatal vitamins and regular appointments with your doctor.**_

Vegeta closed the folder and put it back in it's place, locked the cabinet and went to Bulma's room. He stood by the bed and watched Bulma sleep. He felt the ki of the child inside her stir. The ki of this child is strong and appears to be a male. How could I have not known, it has more power now than any human child. You have alot of potential to grow stronger before you are born ... my son. Vegeta walked out and went to bed.

Bulma woke up at eight and made Vegeta's breakfast. After she finished she went to the lab to finish some old research that she had started back before the androids. Only the files that she needed were stacked on top of one of the tallest filing cabinet. "Damn, the one that I need is almost on the bottom." She grabbed a chair and was trying to get the box out when all of the boxes started to fall. Bulma was pulled out of the way as the boxes fell where she had been standing.

"Baka onna." Vegeta let go of her and went to go back to the kitchen.

Bulma turned to him. "What where you doing in here?"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at her, then walked out the door. "Oh great, look at this mess. Now I am going to be cleaning this up for the next two days." Bulma started picking up the papers and refiling them. After Bulma filed one of the boxes, she took a shower then started to fix Vegeta's lunch.

Vegeta walked in from the G.R. when there was a knock at door. Bulma went to answer it. "Hello Yamcha and Krillin." Vegeta walked into the living room to see Yamcha give Bulma a rose. "What is HE doing here?" Bulma looked over at him. "Vegeta calm down, they are here to see how I am doing. "Krillin stepped up behind Yamcha. "I am also here to make sure Vegeta doesn't kill Yamcha." Krillin and Yamcha had a cup of coffee. The whole time that they were there Vegeta stood in the corner swaying his tail back and forth. Krillin and Yamcha told Bulma by and went to leave, Yamcha grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I still love you Bulma, if you ever need anything please just let me know. good bye." He left Bulma standing there staring out at him as they flew off.

Vegeta stepped up beside her and shut the door. "If you wish to continue with your relation with that idiot, you may. You no longer amuse me. I don't want what he has touched." Vegeta walk away from her.

"You seem not to have a problem with it awhile back. What changed, huh? What the fact that I was raped by some one other that you?! If not then what?! I hate you Vegeta! Why don't you just go to hell and stay there!!" Bulma was getting really angry and upset.

Vegeta backed her up against the door, he closed his hand around her throat. "Don't forget woman you offered yourself to me, when and where I wished. You know that child has a large amount of ki when you are upset, tell me are you sure that the child is the android's?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, the glare that Vegeta gave her made her look away. "The child is not yours." She put her hands on Vegeta's chest and tried to push him away. She felt the heat slam into her when she put her hands on him.

"Are you lying to me onna? You are carring a very powerful child. The only way that it can be that powerful is if it has my blood." Vegeta put his hand on her stomach and slightly pressed, his body tensed as he sinced the sayjin blood running through the unborn child's vains. He was the father of Bulma's child, his heart pounded in his chest and his blood raced through his veins. Vegeta was full of rage at his discovery. Bulma shook her head, her eyes full of fear. Vegeta push his hand futher in her shomach, Bulma whimpered and twisted her head to the side. "I think that you are lying. See the more I upset you the higher the ki level of the child gets." Vegeta let up on the pressure he held on her stomach but didn't move his hand. He bent his head down till his lips brushed her neck as he spoke to her. "No onna, you do not hate me. Or your body would not react the way that it does now." He ran his thumb from the bottem of her ear to her collerbone. "Go up-stairs and go to bed." He let her go and she did what he told her. Vegeta watched her go. How dare the Bitch lie to me. Does she really think that I wouldn't find out? All sayjins can since their own blood. He went back out to the G.R. to finish training.

Bulma laid down on the bed. "Does he really know? What am I going to do? I don't care what he tries to do I am going to keep this child." She rolled over and went to sleep. Vegeta walked into Bulma's room and stood over her while she slept. Onna, you will pay for the lies, but first I will see what you will do about them. When the sun made it's apperance he left her room to take a shower. Bulma awoke when the door shut. "Damn, I better fix the bakayaro's food." She got up and got dressed, went down stairs. She had just finished making Vegeta's eggs when he apperared in the kitchen doorway. He glared at her as he took his seat and started to eat. Bulma picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yamcha? Hi."

"Bulma! How are you, are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I am doing good. You?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Bulma listen I really do miss you."

"I miss you too Yamcha." Bulma glanced at Vegeta from across the room. Vegeta had stopped eating and was glaring at her, his tail was flicking back and forth hard.

"Bulma I was hoping that you would go out with me tonight. Will you please? I swear to you that you wont regret it. I will never cheat on you again. Just please take me back."

"Yes, I will take you back, but don't ever do what did again." She continued to stare at Vegeta.

"Gomen, Gomen nasai, Bulma. No, never again."

"Ok. Ja ne." Bulma hung up. When she turned around Vegeta was standing behind her. Bulma went to walk around him, but he slamed his hand on the wall beside him. He had just barely missed her. She stepped back, looked up at him and smiled. "Vegeta are you telling me that you are jealous?"

Vegeta glared down at her and smirked. "Woman you are getting abit too bold again. Must I put you back in your place? No, I have nothing to be jealous about. You were nothing but a whore and that is all you will ever be." Bulma stared up at him and smiled back. "Whatever Vegeta. Oh, by the way you can't put me in my place. You told me that you were finished with me when you told me that you didn't want anything that Yamcha touched. Which is me." Vegeta lowered his head. "Tell me onna, do you still bear my mark upon your body?" Bulma moved her hair and showed him her neck. "Yes, but you can hardly see it. Why?" Vegeta walked away and went back to the G.R. to train.

"Damn, I wonder what his problem is. I guess I will just have to figure it out later, right now I have to get ready to go out with Yamcha." Bulma went up to get ready and change her clothes. When she came down she had on a black strapless dress, it came to her mid-thigh. She was in the middle of fixing the last of Vegeta's dinner when he came in to shower and eat. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked Bulma over. What does this onna think that she is doing? I guess that I will just have to sit back and watch what she plans to do. I wonder what she would do if she knew that I know her little secret? Vegeta went to take his shower.

After Bulma finished with the food she forgot her earrings in the bathroom, on her way up the stairs the doorbell rang. Yamcha handed Bulma the roses that he brought to her, "Are you ready? You look beautiful. " he smiled at her. Bulma smiled back at him. "Yeah just let me get something real fast, I will meet you at the car." She watched Yamche walk back to the car before she went up to the bathroom to get her earrings. When she walked into the room Vegeta was getting out of the shower. She stood in the doorway and just stared at him, he put a towel around his lower half. "Onna what are you doing?" He stared at her with a glare. Bulma swallowed hard, "I just...uhh...I just forgot my earrings, sorry." she grabbed them off the sink and left.

When Bulma and Yamcha returned from their date he kissed her at the door and left, Bulma walked into the house to go to bed. She walked past the table and didn't noticed Vegeta sitting there, she was half way up the stairs when Vegeta spoke. "Onna, it is late." Bulma yelped and almost fell down the stairs but Vegeta caught her as she started to fall. "Vegeta, I didn't know you cared." He picked her up and took her to her room, down the hall, he set her on her bed. "I don't care. I needed my clothes to be washed." Bulma looked up at him from the bed. "Are you going to be leaving soon? I can do you laundry now if you like." She went to get up but Vegeta stood in front of her. "Why do you want me gone so soon for? "

Bulma sat back down on the bed and backed away slightly. "It's not that I want you to leave but I just think that it would be better for all of us if ... if you were to leave before Yamcha moves in." Vegeta glared at her from where he was standing, beside the bed. "Just why would he be moving in here?" She looked at her hands as she spoke. "Well Yamcha has asked me to marry him. Which means that he and I will be husband and wife, we will live together and sleep together. I will take his last name and so will my child when it is born. I just don't think-"

Vegeta grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her down on the bed. He positioned his self on her to where his mouth was inches from her ear, he pressed her down with his weight. "You just think what onna?! You are as stupid as I thought. Well, well this child of yours seems to be stronger than the day before. I think that you have lied to me. I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth. I will kill you, pregnant or not." He pressed his hips harder on hers.

Bulma tried to move from under his weight but Vegeta just pressed down harder. "Vegeta, I don't know what you are talking about. I have told you -" Vegeta drug his lips across her cheek as he spoke. "One thing that you need to put in your research on the sayjins is that they can since their own blood. The child seems to be as disstressed as you are. Go to bed, we will talk more tomorrow." He got up and when out the door and down the hall to his room.

Bulma laid there on her bed crying. "Oh no. What am I going to do now? He knows." She cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta struggled with his thoughts of killing the onna and the unborn child, _his _child, or to just simply leave the planet. After some time after the moon began to set and the first whispers of the sun's lighted touched the sky, Vegeta left to find his ship. He was going to leave and not come back till he was able to defet Kakkarot and destroy the planet. He left with out another thought.

** That is all for now peeps...It might be a while till I update again. I have to go back to work...Sorry but let me know what you think so far.**


	9. when you look in the eyes of your child

**Bulma and Vegeta**

**I think you all know by now that I do not own nothing but the brilliant mind that comes up with the actions that our beloved characters do.**

** This chapter will go out to ... My self! This is one of the situations that has kinda in a way happen to me.  
**

The next morning Bulma awoke to the sun shining bright into the room, her clock read ten. "Oh, damn. I should have gotten up sooner. I wonder why Vegeta isn't yelling for his breakfast?" She sat up and yawned. The memories from last night came rushing to her. "Oh no! Shit! What in the hell am I suppose to do now?" She quickly got dressed. "I will just tell him, he already knows. If he does do some thing stupid, like kill me, then he will have Goku to deal with. I am sure that Goku will wish me back with the dragon balls." She headed down the hall to the stairs and out the back door. Across the backyard to the G.R., but Vegeta wasn't there. " Where else would he be? Maybe he is with Goku or at the island that he trains at." Bulma took off to the island, but he wasn't there either.

Bulma had looked everywhere for Vegeta but he was nowhere to be found. She called Goku and asked him if he had seen Vegeta. Goku came over to talk to her.

"Bulma?" Goku stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am here, hang on a minute." Bulma came down the staires and crossed the kitchen to give Goku a hug.

"You called me because you couldn't find Vegeta?"

Bulma sat down at the table. "Yeah, I haven't seen him this morning and he didn't come home for his lunch either. I don't know where he is. I thought that maybe you had seen him."

"No, I can't even since his ki. Maybe he did leave like he said he was going to do. He will be back though."

Bulma looked over at him. "Why do you say that?"

Goku smiled at her and sat down across from her. "Because I can since sayjin blood in that child you carry."

Bulma gasped. "I ... You? How... can you know that?"

"I just can. I don't know how, I just can. He has a very powerful chi."

Bulma stared at Goku, across the table. "He? You said he. How do you know that it is a he?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the baby is a male. Tell me Bulma, why did you not tell me about this? I thought that we were friends? What did Vegeta do to you? Has he hurt you, in anyway?"

"Goku, everything is fine. I just didn't want you to get mad at me or at him. I did not want any trouble. And yes Goku, you know that we will always be friends. I don't think that Vegeta will come back, see I told him about Yamcha moving in. We are going to get married soon and all, so I told Vegeta that it would be a good thing if he moved out. I mean since the two of them can't get along with each other. I also believe that Vegeta thinks that it is his child that I carry, but I am not entirely sure of it." Bulma sighed and got up to fix herself a glass of milk.

Goku got up also and walked to the back door. "Bulma, I know that he will be back. You carry his son. And I bet that he will be back before the little one is born." With all that was said Goku left Bulma to her thoughts.

... 1 Month later ...

Bulma sat at her desk in the lab, she had just hung up the phone. Her next appointment was set for the next week. Her father walked into the lab, and stood in front of her desk. "Bulma, honey are you sure that you are alright? I mean, are you still upset about Yamcha calling off the wedding?"

"No, Dad, I am just tired of being pregnant that's all. You know, the mood swings and all. I am already starting to show. I think that I am going to be huge." Bulma stood up and stood in front of her father. "I think that I am going to call it a night. I will see you in the morning." She walked to the door but stopped in the doorway. "Everything will be ok."

Dr. Briefs looked over at his daughter and smiled. "I know, I just wish that things could have worked out for you and Vegeta. Your son needs a father and what better than a father with his own blood."

"It happens. Goodnight." She walked out into the hall and went to her room to go to bed.

...The night before the due date ...

Bulma got out of bed and went to take a shower. Her back started to hurt so she took a bath instead. "Oh, I will be so happy when you out of me little one. I can't wait to hold you and rock you to sleep. We will be a family, just you and me kid. I just wish that your grandparents could be here to see you enter this world, but they are away on a year long vacation again. But that is ok, it will bring in alot of money for your collage tuition." Bulma got out and tried to go back to sleep. The pain in her back finally dulled but was still there, at ten she drifted to sleep. She awoke to a loud clap of thunder, the storm that the news had been talking about for a week, had arrived. She looked over at her clock it read three.

Bulma got up and walked to the door. As she reached for the knob the lighting flashed. A shadow of a man was on the walk beside the door. She gasped and turned around, Vegeta stood just inside her balcony doors. He was dripping with rain water and his gaze was deadly. He took a step toward her. "Where is he?"

Bulma put her hand on the door knob behimd her. "He ... he who?"

Vegeta took another step as Bulma turned the knob. "Who do you think that I am talking about. I want Yamcha, where is he? Your husband."

She slightly opened the door. "He is not here, and he is not my huband. We ... we split up more then six months ago. Why ... why are you here?"

Vegeta looked down at her swollen belly. "You are with child, are you not? A child that I have sired. A half breed. Do not lie to me onna, I shall kill you none the less. Tell me now!"

"No!" Bulma ran out the door and down to her hover craft. All the way to the island she had contractions, they were getting closer together. When she stopped on the beach of the island her hover craft broke down and wouldn't start again. "Oh no! Not now little Trunks, not now. Please not now." There was no sign of Vegeta following so she took off to a cave that she had found there on a earlier trip there. She brought a blanket with her to the cave and there she laid and pushed to deliver her son to the world.

Vegeta found her chi coming from the island that he had trained at. The rain got heavier and the thunder louder as he touched down at the tree line. He walked to the entrance of the cave, he heard the cooing of a small child. He walked in to see Bulma standing with a blanket around the cooing child. "I see that you have had the brat. Do you still wish to lie to me?" He started toward them.

Bulma took a step back and stared wide eyed at him with fear. "No Vegeta! Please don't hurt us!" The baby started to cry softly.

Vegeta grinned at her with all of the evil that he was. "I feel his chi level. He is a very strong child. It will be a shame, to destroy such a force at such a young age." He was standing in front of her.

He grabbed the child as he delivered a blow to side of Bulma's face, she fell to the ground unconsious. Vegeta held the child up, a purple tail snaked out of the folds of the blanket and twisted around his wrist. He stared at the child and raised his hand to form a ki ball, but the child let out a angry cry. The baby's power level began to rise at the challenge of his father. "You are the child born of my royal blood. You will grow to be very strong , my son. The prince of all sayjins. Your mother has tried to decive me with your birth, but now she will decive me no more. Will she?" The child squirmed in his grasp.

Bulma awoke in her bed the next night. Her face hurt, the events of the night before came to her. Her eyes focused on the face above her. Vegeta.

"Now that you are awake, you will tell me why you lied to me about my child." He stood back.

Bulma sat up and tried to back up on the bed but Vegeta caught her. He pinned her beneath him. "Answer me onna."

She tried to fight him but she was too weak to do so. "Where is Trunks, What have you done with my son?! I want him." She looked at him with fear for her child in her eyes. "You will see him when I say that you can. Now tell me!"

She looked away from him. "I lied to protect him and myself. You said that you were going to kill us if the child was yours. I did not want to take that chance."

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked at her. "I have known ever since you had the blood test done. I broke into your files and looked. Not that I needed to. The sayjin males always know when a female is carrying their child. Onna, I disgraced myself when I planted my royal seed within your womb."

Bulma looked back up at him. "What will you do to us now? Will you kill me and my son?"

Vegeta gave her a wicked smirk. "No, onna I will not kill my heir. As for you, I should kill you for what you have done. Take a shower, you smell of child birth. After, you may see the child." He got up off of her. She went into the bathroom to shower. He went to the baby's room, and watched his son sleep, Trunks curled his tail around his waist as he slept. "Ah, I shall see to your training myself, boy. And as for your mother, she will make a fine mate for your sire." He turned and walked out of the room and out to the G.R.

Bulma looked into the mirror, A big black and purple bruise was on her right cheek. "Oh man, now how am I going to hide this?" She got into the shower to wash the smell of blood off and relax before she came face to face with Vegeta again. After Bulma got out of the shower and dressed she called Goku.

**Well what do ya think? Yeah I know Vegeta is still being a asshole...but we shall see if being a father will change that. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think should happen next...what would you like to see happen?!  
**


	10. It all becomes worth it

**Bulma and Vegeta**

**Nope don't own it. **

** To all my fans out there here is your next chapter.  
**

"Hello?" Chichi had answered the phone.

"Hey Chichi. It's Bulma. I need your help."

"What's wrong Bulma? Are you having the baby?"

"No, I already had him but I need you to come over. Bring Goku and Gohan with you,ok."

"You already had him! Ok we will be there in a bit. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. See you when you get here ok. Bye."

"Ok, Bye." Bulma put down the phone and turned around, she came in contact with Vegeta's chest. She gasped and took a step back.

Vegeta looked down at her and stepped up to her. "What do you think that you are doing? Kakarot won't be able to save you. I am stronger than he is now." Bulma looked up at him and lifted her chin higher in defiance. "Vegeta, you will never be stronger than Goku." She ran past him to go to the nursery. Vegeta watched her go. _We shall see little onna._

Bulma watched her son sleep. "Oh, little Trunks you are so wonderful. I do hope that you wont turn out like your father. I love you so very much little one." She left to go to the kitchen to make some coffee and to prepare for Goku and his family. Within minutes they arrived.

"Oh Bulma, where is the baby? Can I hold him? Are you alright? Do you need anything, what can I get for you? Is something wrong? Is the baby ok?" Chichi was talking a mile a second. "Chichi, honey, I think you should slow down. Maybe you should ask just one question at a time and let Bulma answer, then ask another one." Goku smiled down at his wife. "Oh,I guess you are right. I am so sorry Bulma I was just so excited." Chichi said as she turned a slight color red.

Bulma smiled at them. "Oh it's alright Chichi. Trunks is up in the nursery. He is sleeping right now. I am doing fine so far, I am just so very tired that's all. Would you like some coffee? I just made some so it is fresh. Gohan you can go up and look at the baby if you like." Bulma poured three cups of coffee and set them down on the table, she sat down also. Chichi and Goku sat down with her.

"What is wrong, Bulma?" Chichi asked. Vegeta walked in and stood behind Bulma and glared at Goku. Chichi's eyes grew with surprize. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here!"

Vegeta glanced over at Goku's wife. "I have every right to be here. You, on the other hand, do not belong here." His tail uncurled from his waist, it twitched back and forworth as his gaze went back to Goku. He rose his power level as a challenge to Goku.

Goku sinced what Vegeta was doing and he rose his ki to match Vegeta's. "Vegeta. I don't know what went on between you and Bulma, but if I find out that you have hurt her, I will kill you." Goku stood up from the table and took a step to Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi both stood up and made a grab to stop both of the sayjins, before they started a fight. Bulma stood in front of Vegeta as Chichi grabbed Goku's arm.

Vegeta glared down at Bulma, who was looking up at him. "Fine, woman. I will step down only because you have bore my son." He glanced up at Goku, who was looking at Bulma with concern.

Chichi gasped and turned to Bulma and Vegeta. "Your son?! Whoa... Bulma, what is he talking about? There is no way that your baby is ... Vegeta is not the father! Is he?"

Vegeta smirked and answered before Bulma could open her mouth. "I asure you the child is mine, and I will kill any who says that he is not. Tell me Kakarot, can you not since the sayjin blood, my blood, running through his veins?"

Chichi looked up at her husband. Goku continued to stare at Vegeta. "Yes, Vegeta. I know who's blood runs through the child's veins. And yes, I know that it's your blood. I want to know what really happen between you and Bulma, she is my best friend and if you hurt her I want to know about it."

** Sorry it has been like forever but hey it works. Sorry also that it is soo short...but peeps I am out of ideas now. I think that I have the "writers block" thing going on. So review and let me know what you think and what else would be good to happen. Love ya all.**


	11. AN!

I am sorry to say that I am really and truly stuck with this story. I lost the rest of the work that I had in this so ...I was away on some business and I am about to go into the military. I do not know what I am going to do with this but I do know that you can look for a new chapter soon! Like in this coming week. I can take this a bit further ... Thank you all!

I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I have in writing it.


	12. A mother will always

**Bulma and Vegeta**

**Sorry for the long wait. But this is not going to be a long chapter just some thing to get ya by for now. I promise to work more on this. Why don't ya check out my other fan fic called Devine Demon! I just started it.**

Last time:

Chichi looked up at her husband. Goku continued to stare at Vegeta. "Yes, Vegeta. I know who's blood runs through the child's veins. And yes, I know that it's your blood. I want to know what really happen between you and Bulma, she is my best friend and if you have hurt her, I want to know about it."

**On with the chapter!**

"Look, this is enough!" Bulma stood in front of Vegeta and looked over at Chichi and Goku. "Goku, you should know by now, if Vegeta had hurt me you would have known. Stop fighting please, I have had a shitty day and this is not helping it."

Goku nodded his response to Bulma but kept eye contact with Vegeta. "I don't know what has really happen between the two of you but I respect you Bulma. I think that we should go Chichi and let Bulma rest." Goku turned to Chichi and put his arm around her. Chichi looked from Bulma to Vegeta. "But I don't understand! How could you! He is a monster! Bulma are you sure that you are ok? " Chichi glanced a look at Goku then back at Bulma.

"Yes Chichi I am sure that I will be fine, I just had a bad day is all. Vegeta is not as bad as you think that he is. I mean people can change and I am willing to say that Vegeta could have killed me at any given time, but he didn't." Bulma looked to Vegeta and sighed.

Gohan ran down the stairs and stopped at the tension that flowed in the room. He glanced around and looked up at Bulma. "Your son is really strong! He looks funny too! " Chichi gasped. "Gohan you apologize this instant! You should not say things like that!" Gohan dropped his head. "But momma he has purple hair!" Chichi just glared at her son. "I am sorry Bulma. I did not mean to be rude."

Bulma just smiled at the young boy. "It is ok Gohan, I know. Maybe when he gets older the two of you can play together." Gohan smiled back at her and walked over to his parents. Chichi looked over to Bulma as she followed Goku to the door. "I will call you tomorrow when you are feeling better." Bulma waved to her. " Ok that will be fine. I will talk to you then. Thank you for stopping by Chichi. I will see you later Goku." The son family disappeared out the door.

"I think that I am going to go check in on Trunks and then get some much needed sleep. I am still very tired." Bulma went to walk past Vegeta on the way to the stairs, but a hand on her waist stopped her. She glanced up at Vegeta. "I will only say this once onna...You belong to me and I will not have you running to Kakarot." Before Bulma could open her mouth to respond Vegeta left.

**Ok peeps let me know where I should point this. I want to set a stage for a fight between Goku and Vegeta and an argument between Bulma and Vegeta but not sure on what topics. Help me out here if you would! Thanx again peeps.**


	13. suffer for her child

**Nope don't own nothing but the plot kinda anyway. I am back just like I promised. Nope not as long as I wanted but I want to update my other fic. Let me know what you think.**

Bulma turned and stomped up the stairs to the nursery where baby Trunks was still asleep. She ran her hand down his soft cheek and sighed. "I promise to protect you my little son with everything that I have to give. You will not know pain as I have or suffering of the people that would try to hurt you. I love you my baby Trunks." Turning into her bedroom she grabs a pair of sweats and a large shirt, going into the bathroom to change. I hope that I did not lie to them. How am I to stand up to Vegeta?! How is it that I get myself into these situations?! Finally laying down on her bed she soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Vegeta entered the GR to train, looking around the room, he powered up. I have disgraced my self yet again! With the birth of a hybrid of sayjin and human. I should not have let them live, I have surpassed Kakarot now. With that thought Vegeta powered down and turned to leave. I will just have to see about that. I will pay Kakarot a visit, I will beat him this time around. A third class warrior will not take my place as the strongest of all sayjins. Opening the door to the GR he glanced at Bulma's window, satisfied that she was well asleep, he took to the air in the direction of the son's house.

Blue eyes opened to the world, hands clinched to find something to hold, unhappy with the lack of being alone. Breath pulled into powerful lungs, mouth set for a wail, loud and strong exhale.

Bulma awoke to the screams of Trunks in the room a-joining hers. "I am coming my baby! It is ok Momma is coming honey." She opened the door to see Trunks swinging his tiny fists in the air, turning red with the power of his cries. "Shhh, shhh. It is ok baby momma's here. I got you honey." She picked him up and went to the kitchen to fix him a bottle. By the time that she got his bottle ready for him her ears were ringing. "Wow you are a loud little one. If you are anything like your father or your uncle Goku I think that I should get another bottle ready for you."

Vegeta landed out side of Goku's house as he was coming out. "I thought that I felt you coming this way. What is it that you want Vegeta?" Goku stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. Vegeta taking a step towards him gave an arrogant smirk. "Kakarot I am here to send you to hell. It is time that I showed you were your place is as a third class weak minded fool." Goku scratched the back of his head and gave a laugh. "Well if you wanted to spar you should have said some thing earlier. I kinda promised Chichi that I would stay in and watch a movie with her, hehe." Goku turned red and waved to Vegeta as he turned to go inside. "You will not turn your back on my Kakarot!" Forming a ki ball Vegeta flung it at Goku.

Reacting in just the right moment Goku deflected it back to Vegeta. "That was not called for Vegeta. You could have hit my house! I told you that I would spar with you later, can you not wait?! You just became a father and you want to spend your time sparing with me? I will be over at Capsule Corps early tomorrow. I told Chichi that I would spend time with her. I do not want to spar with you right now." Goku stood looking at Vegeta.

"I will hunt you down Kakarot if you are not there when the sun rises. I do not need you to question me on what I chose to do with my time. I do what I wish when I feel the need to do so." Vegeta shot into the sky back to Capsule Corp with Goku watching after him. "Wow! Bulma has her hands full with him. Who would have thought?! Hummm...hehe Trunks did say that it would be odd to picture." He remembered when the young purple haired boy came to this time line to help change the future. "Good thing that he didn't see Bulma and Vegeta on his first trip. Poor guy. " Shaking his head he turned and walked into the house.

After changing Trunks, Bulma stood and held him to her. "Shh my little one, go back to sleep now. Momma needs to get some rest. Your father should be back anytime now and I would like to be asleep." Trunks closed his eyes and sighed before he fell to sleep in her arms. Smiling, she put him back into his crib, caressing his cheek one more time she turned to go back to her bed. The sound of her glass sliding doors opening and closing let her know that she was not quick enough on getting Trunks to sleep.

Vegeta stood in front of the glass doors as Bulma walked into the room. "Onna, you made him ugly. His only saving grace is that he will have my power." Coming forward he sat on the side of the bed and took his boots off. Bulma still standing where she had been, in front of the door leading to the nursery, started to the bed. "Vegeta what are you doing! And I did not make Trunks ugly! He does have my hair coloring and his eyes are blue but he is not ugly." She stood with her knees up against the other side of the bed she gasped as Vegeta changed into a pair of black shorts. "What does it look like Onna. I am going to bed." Shocked into moving she walked around the end of the bed to where Vegeta stood. "Oh no you are not! Not in my bed your not!" No sooner than her finger poked him in the chest he grabbed her wrist and shoulder and threw her on the bed. "Woman you will not tell me where I will and will not sleep. Seeing as you have already gave birth to my brat I do not see as to why you would mind me gracing your bed. It is an honor that I chose to sleep beside you." Vegeta yanked the blanket and sheet out from under her and crawled into the bed. Bulma rolled to the other side of the bed and went to leap off, but an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her back. "Woman you will stay in this bed and go to sleep."

**Ok review and let me know how it is going. It has been a long time so I don't know how this will match up. I think that I need to get into it again and read more DBZ fics. If there are any good ones let me know of them to try to get an idea of what has not been written or expressed. Not into stealing I just like to get new ideas from others who like to write like I do. Thank you for sticking to this fic and not giving up hope on me.**

To my peeps that reviewed!

_**Goodlife93:**_** No thank goodness that I didn't die, but lets just say that it has been a rough couple of months. Had some bad drama stuff going on for a bit. I think that for now I am back and I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer for ya. Thanx for not giving up on me!**

_**CherieMarie:**_** I am sorry that the updates are so short, I just need to get back to my story plot. I have forgotten where I was going with this. But yeah the fight scenes are kinda hard for me too! I will try to get back on track! Thanks for your support though.**


End file.
